MAMA's Legends
by kyung064
Summary: Mereka dibangunkan dari kapsul tidur pada waktu dan tempat yang sama, bekerja untuk seorang MAMA yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal, berusaha menjalankan takdir sebaik mungkin dan menemukan pohon kehidupan dengan minimnya petunjuk dan waktu yang singkat, pertempuran menunggu. bagaimana kisahnya? EXO forces, 12 member, official pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** { Chaptered} MAMA's Legends

**Genre:** Yaoi, Fantasy, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

**EXO**

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading  
**_South Korean, 19th October, 2067_**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan. Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas kapan aku dilahirkan, yang jelas adalah aku lahir tepat pada saat kakekku yang merupakan ketua suku dari klan serigala memenangkan pertempuran dengan klan lain yang berusaha mengkhianati kami. Aku sejujurnya juga tidak ingat apakah kejadian itu benar-benar ada, tapi _papa _bilang kejadian itu benar karena tanda di dada kiriku ini. Kakek sendiri yang menandai dadaku dengan darah dari ketua klan itu, tentunya darah itu telah dicampur oleh tabib klan kami sehingga darah itu bisa abadi ketika kering dan tidak akan bisa terhapus.

Sampai saat ini, ketika aku bangun dari kapsul tidurku aku baru menyadari kekuatanku. _Papa _bilang, ketika umurku menginjak tujuh belas tahun aku akan mendapatkannya. Dan aku tahu, aku dan kesebelas anak lain yang merupakan timku akan berhenti menua di usia kami mendapatkan kekuatan kami. Kekuatanku adalah _flight, _dan aku memiliki seekor naga peliharaan bernama Yingma. Naga itu juga ikut berhenti menua, dan entah mengapa kakekku yang notabenenya adalah jelmaan serigala memberikan nama itu untuk nagaku.

Biarpun aku, yang mendapat buku sebagai pedoman takdir kami berdua belas –aku bangun dengan sebelas kapsul tidur lain di sekitarku, dan mereka juga memiliki kekuatan. Buku pedoman menyebut kami _the legends_- dan mengetahui kekuatan legenda lain, tapi bukan aku orang yang pertama kali mendapatkan kekuatan. Aku tahu itu setelah membaca masa lalu, tapi tentu saja bukan aku yang bisa membacanya. Satu-satunya di antara kami berdua belas yang bisa membaca masa lalu dan masa depan adalah Kyungsoo –dan ia pulalah yang memberi tahu cerita masa laluku-, si pengendali tanah. Tapi, penglihatan tentang masa lalu yang dilihat Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik daripada penglihatan masa depannya. Kyungsoo baru bisa membaca masa depan seseorang apabila ia membaca masa lalunya terlebih dahulu, dan berkat Kyungsoo kami mengetahui masa lalu kami lagi. Masa lalu kami bersebelas telah sangat jelas, kalian tanya mengapa hanya bersebelas? Karena Kyungsoo, tak bisa membaca masa lalu dan masa depannya sendiri. Ia berulangkali mencoba tapi ia hanya mendapati titik-titik buta yang susah untuk dipecahkan.

Kyungsoo bisa membaca masa lalu dan masa depan dengan melakukan sebuah kontak fisik, dengan bersentuhan badan, barang-barang milik orang yang akan ia 'baca' maupun melalui foto orang tersebut. Dan aku yang pertama kali tahu kekuatan Kyungsoo setelah membaca buku pedoman yang entah diberikan oleh siapa, aku mengajak Kyungsoo duduk melingkar dan membiarkan kesepuluh legenda lain dalam keheningan dan mendengarkan kami.

Ya, itu kejadian kurang lebih tiga bulan lalu ketika kapsul tidur kami membuka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku membuka buku dengan _cover _berwarna cokelat pohon itu, lembaran kertas di dalamnya sedikit lapuk –mungkin karena dibiarkan dan tak dirawat selama kami tertidur dalam kapsul- halaman pertama ditulis dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dengan sebuah lambang segi enam. Segi enam itu dibentuk dari tiga buah huruf bertuliskan **'EXO'** dan dibawahnya ada serangkaian kata.

**_The legends, who will survive till the end. the legends who will find the tree of life, and the legends who will save the world._**

Dan dari situ aku tahu, urutan-urutan siapa yang mendapatkan kekuatan pertama kali dan siapa yang paling akhir. Sementara kekuatanku sendiri ditemukan pada waktu yang keempat, di buku ini juga ada foto-foto dari masa lalu kami. Aku membacakan kekuatan kami semua, dan kemudian aku beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, di urutan pertama adalah Xiumin _hyung, _buku ini bilang nama aslinya adalah Kim Minseok_. _Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami bagaimana masa lalunya?" dan Kyungsoo menyentuh foto Xiumin _hyung, _kemudian dengan pandangan kosong mulutnya mulai berkata-kata, kami memperhatikannya. Karena yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo pasti petunjuk yang sangat penting bagi kami...

EXO, _the legends._

. . .

**XIUMIN**

**_Rusia, in the beginning of Spring season _**

**_(23rd March, 1999)_**

"Hei Eric, apa kau yakin akan bermain bola di tepi danau ini?" seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang cenderung ke putih mengangguk, ia membawa bola di tangannya. "Memang kenapa Harry? Kau takut dengan mitos tak jelas itu? Hei kita sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun tahu.." ejek Eric.

"Tak hanya Harry yang takut bodoh, kami semua takut Eric! Bukannya kami pengecut, tapi danau keramat ini memang tak main-main." Bentak anak yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, namanya George. "George benar Eric! Sudahlah, ayo main di tempat lain! Dan aku tak mungkin mengajak Minseok _hyung_ bermain di tempat keramat dan angker ini. Ayo teman-teman kita pergi!" ajak seorang anak tampan, matanya berwarna biru ke abu-abuan.

"Tunggu Jill! Kurasa Eric tak salah juga, lagipula kita kan main di dekat danau bukan di danaunya. Lagipula itu hanya danau es yang takkan pernah cair meski di musim panas, jadi kita tak perlu takut tercebur ke dalam danau itu." Anak paling pendek di antara mereka menyela, anak itu memiliki kulit paling pucat di antara yang lain.

"Baiklah Steve, kau memang teman baikku." Eric melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Steven –anak itu- "Steven! Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan?!" bentak Jillian, "Sudahlah Jill, jangan menambah runyam masalah. Lebih baik kita ikuti teman-temanmu, tapi jangan terlalu lama juga. Lagipula, pemandangannya sangat indah aku tak pernah melihat danau yang membeku abadi di Korea." Putus Xiumin kemudian, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain bola bersama berenam.

.

"Jill! Bolanya menggelinding ke danau! Tolong ambilkan!" Harry berteriak, Jillian menatap bola berwarna putih hitam itu kemudian mengangkat bahu cuek. "Yasudah kalau Jillian tak mau mengambilkan, biar aku saja." Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya, "_Hyung _jangan!" teriak Jillian.

"_Aigoo _Jill, ini kan hanya sebuah danau yang beku. Sudah tidak apa-apa," Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya, menginjak es yang ia yakini sangat tebal. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih bola yang tadi menggelinding itu.

Krekk!

Xiumin menoleh ke kiri, ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja es yang ia injak sedikit retak, ia memutuskan mundur satu langkah.

Krekkk! Krekkk!

Retakan tadi diikuti retakan lain, perlahan es tempat ia berpijak mulai turun dan bergoyang. "J-JILLIAN _HELP MEEE!_" teriak Xiumin, Jillian menatap panik. "XIUMIN _HYUNG!_" Jillian menyusul Xiumin, namun sebelum ia sempat masuk ke danau tadi es yang diinjak Xiumin oleng dan..

BYUUURRRR!

Xiumin tercebur ke dalam danau, Jillian membatu di tempatnya. "Hei Jill! Mengapa kau diam, saudaramu tenggelam!" bentak George, Harry berlari ke arah danau. "Tunggu Harry, George! Tapi lihat, esnya kembali membeku lagi." Tunjuk Jillian, dan benar saja es itu membeku lagi seolah-olah tadi tak ada retakan apalagi sampai menenggelamkan seseorang.

"D-Danau ini benar-benar angker! Jill! Hubungi pamanmu, bukankah ia kepala polisi? Xiumin _hyung _bisa mati di dalam sana!" Harry berkata panik, sementara Jillian pun memacu langkahnya dengan cepat menuju rumah pamannya yang tak jauh dari danau itu. "Kau! Eric! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Xiumin _hyung, _aku berjanji akan melaporkanmu sebagai tersangka!" teriak Jillian membuat Eric pucat pasi.

**_5:30 p.m._**

Beberapa tim pencari juga polisi masih berjaga di sekitar danau, Jillian dan ibunya tak berhenti menangis. "Ehm, Jillian apa kau yakin Xiumin benar-benar tenggelam di danau ini?" tanya seorang polisi, Jillian mengangguk diikuti Harry, Eric, George, maupun Steve di sampingnya. "H-Hiks ia memang tenggelam disana."

"Tapi tidak ada bekas retakan sama sekali, dan es itu karena terlalu lama membeku begitu susah dihancurkan. Gergaji mesin saja kesusahan menembusnya, bagaimana kau yakin es itu retak?" tanya polisi itu lagi. "_I KNOW MR. _EUGENE! Tapi apa aku bisa bercanda di keadaan seperti ini? Biarpun aku anak kecil tolong percayai kami, lagipula ada Eric, Harry, George dan Steven sebagai saksi mata. Apa menurutmu kami berbohong?"

"Oh, baiklah Jill, aku hanya bertanya. Bukannya aku tidak percaya, namun danau ini begitu susah untuk dihancurkan esnya. Kurasa sudah membeku sampai dasar danau, dan susah untuk mencari sepupumu itu."

Ibu Jillian menangis, rasanya ia tak becus menjadi bibi. Setelah orangtua Xiumin meninggal bukannya menjaga anak mereka dengan baik malah membiarkannya dan membuatnya tenggelam di danau beku.

"Kalian semua tidak akan menemukan anak itu sekarang." Suara _baritone _yang asing bagi mereka membuat semuanya menoleh, di belakang mereka ada seorang kakek-kakek dengan baju hitam dan tatapan tajam. "Apa maksud anda kakek?" tanya Jillian, "Danau itu telah memilih anak itu."

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kakek itu berjalan meninggalkan gerombolan orang itu. Paman Jillian mendekati Jillian dan ibunya, "Sudahlah, nanti Minseok pasti ketemu. Ini sudah malam, biarkan kepolisian saja yang mencari lebih baik kalian pulang dan menunggu kabar Minseok di rumah." Paman Jillian mengacak rambut Jillian lembut, "Dan anak-anak lebih baik kalian juga ikut pulang. Kalau orangtua kalian ingin mencari silahkan datang malam ini."

**_00.01 a.m_**

"Ibu, apakah paman sudah kembali pulang?" tanya Jillian, ia tak bisa tidur dan memilih keluar kamar menemui ibunya di depan perapian. Ibunya mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana kabar Minseok _hyung?_" tanya Jillian lirih, ibunya menitikkan mata dan memeluk Jillian.

"Minseokkie belum ditemukan nak, kepolisian akan mencari lagi esok hari." Jawab ibunya. "Hiks, s-seharusnya aku tak mengajak Xiumin _hyung _main ke danau angker itu. Ini benar-benar kesalahanku bu.. hiks.."

"Sudahlah Jill, lebih baik kita berdoa agar Xiumin segera ditemukan."

. .

**_05.30 a.m_**

"SUSAANNN! JILLIANNNN!" Jillian langsung terbangun begitu mendengar namanya diteriakkan, ia berlari keluar kamar bersamaan dengan ibunya, ia melihat pamannya di depan pintu. "Ada apa Frank?" tanya ibu Jillian. "Si anak Korea telah ditemukan, petugas lingkungan sedang membawanya kemari."

"Benarkah?!" Jillian melebarkan matanya, tak lama setelah itu mobil polisi datang dan berhenti di halaman rumah Jillian. Mereka membopong tubuh Xiumin dan membawanya ke sofa depan perapian. "Nyalakan perapian dan pemanas ruangannya! Tubuh anak ini begitu dingin dan membeku!" Jillian mengangguk dan menjalankan perintah pamannya.

Wajah Xiumin begitu pucat, bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ibu Jillian datang dengan sebaskom air hangat untuk mengompres Xiumin, "Bagaimana kalian menemukannya, Frank?" Frank mengangkat bahu. "Tadi pukul setengah lima, kakek asing itu tiba-tiba datang ke depan rumahku dan entah mengapa ia tahu rumahku. Dan ia hanya berkata satu kalimat, 'Danau telah mengembalikan pemuda itu.' Setelah itu pergi, aku berlari ke arah danau dan menemukan Xiumin sedang terbaring di atas es. Lagi-lagi tak ada retakan, bahkan kami pun tak tahu darimana Xiumin muncul. Namun bajunya basah dan sedikit membeku, aku yakin kalau ia berasal dari danau angker itu."

"Yasudahlah, tentang danau itu jangan kita perdulikan lagi. Yang penting kita harus menunggu Xiumin sadar, aku harap ia baik-baik saja. Kalaupun ia habis tenggelam, semalam bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan ia berada di danau yang semua airnya membeku."

"Nnnggg.." sebuah gumaman, dan mereka menoleh. "Xiumin!" seru mereka, perlahan-lahan Xiumin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Xiumin, syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap ibu Jillian, "_W-What's going on_?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada terbata.

"_Nope, _istirahatlah. Biar bibi yang mengganti pakaianmu, kami hampir kehilangan dirimu Xiumin." Dengan dibantu rekan paman Xiumin, mereka memindahkan Xiumin ke kamarnya.

**_A few days later.._**

Setelah hari mengerikan itu, mereka kembali menjalani hidup dengan normal. Namun tak bagi Xiumin, hidupnya berubah menjadi aneh. Ia tak tahu mengapa namun ia jadi sedikit takut pada lingkungan, terutama air.

Setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan sesuatu yang basah, tanpa ia sadari sesuatu itu membeku tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia pernah membekukan _shower _yang ia pakai untuk mandi, namun ia kabur dan berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Ia juga baru tahu kalau ia lah penyebab dari membekunya hal-hal disekelilingnya, ia jadi sedikit merasa _paranoid._

Tapi pada suatu malam, Xiumin mendapat mimpi. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam memberitahunya kalau ia adalah salah satu dari kedua belas legenda yang akan menyelamatkan bumi di kemudian hari, dan ia adalah seorang pengendali es. Dan ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat di puncak gunung seorang diri pada saat bulan purnama, dan mungkin karena dorongan adrenalin dan juga rasa penasaran yang memuncak Xiumin mengikutinya dan mendapati sebuah rumah –lebih mirip kastil sebenarnya- dan ia memasukinya, di kastil itu ia adalah orang pertama yang menempatinya. Dan kemudian..

**. . .**

"Kemudian?" Suho memecah keheningan, Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. "_M-Mollae, _aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena sepertinya apa yang terjadi berikutnya berhubungan dengan masa laluku. Sehingga aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih, Kris menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah, lagipula ini juga bukan salahmu. Mungkin setelah itu Xiumin _hyung _memasuki kapsul tidurnya dan tertidur di sana dan bertahun-tahun kemudian kita silih berganti datang. Jadi bisa kita simpulkan kalau kastil yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah tempat kita tinggal." Ucap Kris, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kastil yang aku lihat berbeda dengan rumah kita ini, rumah kita adalah _mansion _sementara itu benar-benar kastil. Seperti yang akan kau lihat di cerita dongeng," jawab Kyungsoo. "Ya kalau begitu ada seseorang yang memindahkan Xiumin _hyung, _lagipula menurut cerita kan Xiumin _hyung _tinggal di Rusia sewaktu kecil. Dan sekarang kita tidak berada di Rusia." Jawab Kris lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau tahu apa yang aku alami di dalam danau itu?" tanya Xiumin, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Karena lagi-lagi, hal itu berhubungan dengan masa laluku. Jadi aku tidak mendapat penglihatan tentangnya." Jawabnya, mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Kris membuka lembar kedua di sana ada foto lelaki manis dengan _dimple _di pipinya,"Zhang Yi Xing, asal Changsha. Kekuatan adalah _healer._"

**. . .**

**LAY**

**_Changsha, 9th January 2000_**

"Yi Xing, masuklah kau akan kedinginan jika berdiri di teras rumah dengan hujan salju di sekitarmu." Lay menoleh, mendapati neneknya duduk di atas kursi roda. "Tidak apa-apa nek, aku hanya menikmati pemandangan."

"Pemandangan apa yang kau dapatkan di malam bersalju seperti ini hm?" Lay tertawa lirih, sejujurnya ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kesunyian. "Masuklah, nenek baru saja membuat kue jahe untukmu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Lay mengangguk, ia memilih masuk dan mendorong kursi roda neneknya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di meja makan, rumah Lay tak begitu besar. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup sederhana, dan hidup dengan keluarga besarnya. Benar-benar keluarga yang hangat bukan?

"Yi Xing.." Lay mendongak, menatap neneknya. Meski terlihat cantik, Lay menyadari neneknya telah semakin tua, semakin lemah dan mudah sakit-sakitan. "Iya nek?" neneknya menyentuh pundak Yi Xing, "Kau tidak harus jadi dokter apalagi tabib, dan kau juga tidak harus jadi pengusaha sukses. Nenek mendukung semua impianmu, jadilah seperti yang kau impikan. Kau ingin jadi penyanyi kan?"

"_Papa _tak pernah mengizinkanku memilih impianku sendiri nek," neneknya tersenyum, "Beliau hanya takut kau tidak berhasil, kemudian tidak bahagia dan kau menyesali keputusanmu. Sejujurnya beliau tahu kemampuanmu, beliau hanya ingin membangkitkan semangatmu untuk berkaya. Beliau menyuruhmu menjadi dokter karena mau kau terus belajar, selama ini kau ingin menjadi artis tapi kau tak pernah mengikuti _casting _maupun pelatihan bukan?"

Lay tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk menyadari kebodohannya. "Oleh karena itu ayahmu tak pernah mengizinkan, sekarang buktikan kemampuanmu. Nenek tahu kau bisa, kau bisa jadi jagoan kan?" Lay mengangguk lagi. "Aku akan jadi jagoan untuk nenek."

Neneknya membuka kalung dari lehernya dan menyerahkannya pada Lay, "Nek, mengapa nenek memberikanku kalung ini?" tanya Lay. "Umur nenek tidak panjang lagi Yi Xing, dan nenek tak bisa emmberikanmu kenangan yang indah. Jadi ya, nenek berikan kalung ini padamu."

"Nenek ini bicara apa? Nenek tenang saja, aku akan jadi dokter juga sehingga nenek sembuh." Neneknya menggeleng, "Yi Xing, sekalipun kau jadi seorang penyembuh atau pengendali waktu dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubah takdir atau menghentikannya, kau hanya bisa menunda takdir hanya sedikit lebih lama."

"Baiklah nek, aku mengerti."

**_Yi Xing's College, _**

**_11th January 2000_**

"Eh, ini apa?" Yi Xing menatap minuman kaleng di hadapannya, ia habis ikut senam yang biasa diadakan di universitasnya. "Fei, kau tahu ini minuman apa?" tanya Lay. Temannya menggeleng, "Sudah minum saja. Kau lelah kan habis senam?"

Tanpa curiga Lay meminumnya, rasanya begitu manis dan menyegarkan. Namun tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang aneh membuat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan mual, "Yi Xing, Yi Xing kau tak apa?" tanya Fei, Lay mengangkan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku mau muntah Fei!" dengan secepat kilat Lay berlari menuju toilet, mau tak mau Fei menarik Jinki, siswa pindahan dari Korea.

_Toilet_

"Fei kau yakin Yi Xing di dalam?" Fei mengangguk, namun Lay tak kunjung keluar. "Jinki, dobrak saja!" dengan sekuat tenaga Jinki mendobrak kamar mandi itu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Lay yang pingsan. "Yi Xing!"

"Bawa dia ke UKS!"

.

..

"Hei kau sudah sadar?" Lay mengangguk, "Bagaimana aku bisa disini _ge?_" tanya Lay. "Kau pingsan di kamar mandi, yasudah lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sudah pesankan taksi, jaga kesehatanmu sebentar lagi fakultas kita akan padat jadwal."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih telah menolongku Jinki _gege._"

**_14 January 2000_**

"UHUKK!" Lay menegakkan badannya kaget, ia berlari ke kamar sang nenek. "Nenek? Nenek baik-baik saja?" Yi Xing panik, neneknya tetap terbatuk-batuk. "Nenek, ayo kita ke rumah sakit, nenek harus segera mendapat pertolongan." Teriak Yi Xing. "Ibu? Ibu kenapa? Tunggu sebentar bu, aku akan menghubungi dokterHan." Ibu Yi Xing berlari ke ruang tengah, mungkin menelpon dokter.

"Nenek baik-baik saja Yi Xing, tadi hanya sedikit sesak jadi nenek terbatuk. Jangan khawatir," neneknya tersenyum kecil, padahal bibirnya memucat. "Nenek.." Yi Xing sedikit kesal karena neneknya tak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. "Sudahlah, nenek tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau begitu nenek tunggu di sini, aku mau ke dapur dulu mengambilkan nenek makan. Setelah itu nenek harus minum obat dan istirahat yang cukup ya?" neneknya mengangguk, Yi Xing pun menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sebuah bubur.

Setelah siap, Lay meletakkan semangkok bubur, segelas air mineral dan beberapa obat di atas sebuah nampan. Ia membawa ke kamar neneknya, "Biar Yi Xing suapi ya nek?" tawar Lay, neneknya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Uhukk.." Lay menatap neneknya khawatir, "Nenek yakin baik-baik saja?" Lay bertanya dengan nada cemas, "Iya Yi Xing.." Lay pun melanjutkan untuk menyuapi neneknya, "Uhm nek, sebenarnya ada hal yang aku rahasiakan beberapa hari ini."

"Tentang?" tanya neneknya. "Aku.. err, mungkin nenek takkan percaya tapi aku bisa menyembuhkan sesuatu. Aku sebenarnya ragu, tapi kemarin ketika aku melewati bunga yang diletakkan di vas di ruang informasi kampus, aku melirik bunga itu. Bunga lili putih yang indah, sayangnya bunga itu layu. Kemudian aku berpikir dalam hati 'seandainya bunga ini tidak layu, pasti akan indah' dan aku memegangnya, lalu nenek tau ajaibnya bunga itu kembali seperti sedia kala."

"Lalu, aku bermain ke taman. Di sana ada anak kecil yang jatuh dari ayunan dan lututnya berdarah, aku memegang lutut anak itu. Secara ajaib lukanya menutup dan sembuh, ini aneh kan?" gumam Lay. "Benarkah?" diluar dugaan nenek Lay malah percaya, Lay mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku, ingin mencobanya pada nenek, bisakah? Nenek pasti punya harapan untuk sembuh dari kanker darah ini. Aku tidak ingin nenek cepat meninggalkanku karena menolak dirawat di rumah sakit." Neneknya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Yi Xing sayang, "Bukankah nenek sudah bilang kau tidak bisa merubah takdir sayang?"

"Tapi,aku dan nenek belum tahu apa takdir kita kedepannya bukan? Siapa tahu Tuhan menakdirkan nenek untuk sembuh, percaya pada Yi Xing nek.." kemudian Lay memeluk neneknya sayang, dan kemudian mengelus punggung wanita paruh baya itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, wajah neneknya terlihat lebih segar. "B-Bagaimana nek?" neneknya tidak mampu berkata-kata, "Y-Yi Xing kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya, rasa sesak nenek menghilang."

"Ibu, ini dokter Han datang." Mereka terkejut, Yi Xing memberi isyarat pada neneknya untuk tak membocorkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Yi Xing memilih mundur dan membiarkan dokter Han memeriksa neneknya.

"Ehm, hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Nyonya Zhang baik-baik saja, meski aku tidak bisa memastikan sebelum mengajukan uji laboratorium. Tapi tekanan darah dan segalanya normal, semoga nyonya Zhang benar-benar bisa sembuh. Kalau begitu, saya harap nyonya Zhang bisa hadir di rumah sakit untuk _check up _lebih lanjut, saya permisi dulu." Dokter Han tersenyum, Lay ikut-ikut tersenyum lega setidaknya neneknya tidak tersiksa menahan rasa sakit.

"Yi Xing, terima kasih." Ucap neneknya, Lay mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**_Two days later.._**

"Sayang, kau berdarah. Ayo kerumah sakit!" mama Lay terlihat begitu panik, Yi Xing tidak sengaja terkena pecahan keramik sehingga membuat lengannya berdarah. "Ah mama, tenang saja." Ucap Lay. "Hemofiliamu bisa kambuh Lay, ayo ke rumah sakit!"

Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan ibunya, Yi Xing malah menempelkan telapak tangannya dan berharap mengobati dirinya sendiri. Ia mengernyit pelan, bukannya berhenti darah itu malah menetes terus-menerus. 'Mengapa tidak berhenti?'

Ia diam-diam menancapkan kukunya di lukanya itu, mencoba memperbesar luka. Dan menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangan lagi, dan luka itu malah mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak. Membuat lantai rumah keluarga Zhang yang berwarna putih terkena tetesan darah yang tak sedikit. "Astaga Zhang Yi Xing! Ayo kita ke dokter, Yi Xing? Yi Xing?! Yi Xing jangan pingsan!"

Dan teriakan ibunya adalah hal terakhir yang Lay dengar saat itu.

**_At Hospital_**

**_03:28 p.m_**

Lay pingsan, dalam mimpinya ia mendapat secercah petunjuk. Seperti suara angin yang tiba-tiba muncul, petunjuk itu berkata 'ia adalah _healer, _dan bisa menyembuhkan segala makhluk dan segala penyakit, ia juga bisa melukai mereka. Namun biar sampai mati, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.'

** . . .**

"Dan lagi-lagi kau tak tahu apa yang dikatakan petunjuk itu?" tanya Lay, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Maafkan aku." Ia merasa menyesal, kalau saja ia tahu ia pasti mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya, tentang untuk apa mereka berada di sana dan ditidurkan dalam kapsul tidur bertahun-tahun, serta seperti apa pohon kehidupan yang disebutkan dalam buku sehingga ia bisa memberi petunjuk pada teman-temannya untuk menemukan pohon itu.

"Baiklah kurasa jangan memaksakan Kyungsoo, kita punya banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu masa lalu kita yang lain. Kita bisa bertanya padanya lain waktu, dan soal pohon kehidupan itu karena Kyungsoo bilang aku adalah ketua disini, aku akan berusaha mencari petunjuk yang bisa membawa kita menuju pohon kehidupan itu."

"Tunggu Kris _ge.._" potong Kyungsoo, Kris menoleh. "K-Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus menemukan pohon kehidupan itu secepatnya, dan petunjuk menuju pohon kehidupan itu ada di masa lalu kita berdua belas. Aku harus menceritakan masa lalu kita dan membiarkan kalian semua membaca masa lalu kalian sendiri. Karena kata MAMA, kita dikumpulkan untuk pertempuran hebat, dan menurut buku ini kedua belas legenda akan dibangkitkan dari kapsul tidur ketika kita dekat dari pertempuran untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

"Pertempuran dengan?" tanya Tao, "Dengan perusak pohon kehidupan, sehingga bumi menjadi buruk selama kita tidur." Jawab Sehun singkat, ia adalah legenda paling baru sehingga ia masih mengingat sedikit tentang masa lalu. "Untuk apa kita melawan mereka?" tanya Kai. "Untuk MAMA." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Siapa MAMA?" tanya Luhan, si telekinesis dan pembaca pikiran. "MAMA adalah sesuatu yang mengutus kita, MAMA juga yang paling tahu tentang kita. Dan kita, bertempur untuk MAMA, kita menemukan pohon itu karena MAMA yang akan membuat pohon kehidupan itu berfungsi seperti sebagaimana tugasnya. Untuk menyeimbangkan kehidupan kita.."

"Dan kita bekerja untuk sesuatu yang bahkan kita tidak mengetahuinya?" protes Baekhyun, si pengendali cahaya. "Tapi kita tidak bisa berhenti _hyung, _tidak meskipun Tao atau pengendali waktu lainnya menggunakan kekuatannya. Seperti kata nenek Lay _gege, _takdir tidak bisa dihentikan."

"Tapi MAMA bukan Tuhan! Dan aku masih seratus persen lebih percaya pada keyakinanku," protes Baekhyun lagi. "Kalau kau tidak mau bekerja untuk MAMA, maka ayo kita cari jalan untuk menyelesaikan tugas kita dan keluar dari takdir ini bersama-sama." Ucap Chen, si pengendali petir dan listrik. Dan kesebelas orang lain mengangguk.

"Kita datang di sini bersama, dan itu berarti kita harus keluar dari masalah ini bersama-sama juga." Putus Suho, si pengendali air bijak. "OKE KALAU BEGITU _WE ARE ONE!_" semuanya menatap Chanyeol si pengendali api dengan tatapan =_= "Hehe, aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana."

**TBC**

**Igeo mwoya -_- ambigu banget ffku lolol. **

**Ini ff fantasy pertama yg di post, kapsul tidur keinget dari oblivionnya tom cruish wk. Tapi sisanya ide sendiri kok :')**

**So, Yaudah lah Keep/Delete?**

**Review jusseyooooo :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** { Chaptered} MAMA's Legends

**Genre:** Yaoi, Fantasy, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

**EXO**

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Kris duduk di sebuah padang rumput, ia meluruskan kakinya dan menatap ke atas. Ia melihat Yingma datang, _well _ia memang mengundang Yingma agar keluar dari tempat ia tinggal dan menghampirinya. Naga besar berwarna cokelat pohon itu mendarat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Kris, Kris mengusap kulit kasar naganya.

"Hai Yingma, lama kita tidak bertemu dan kau tidak berhenti tumbuh. Lihat, karena kau telah sebesar ini aku jadi tak bisa membawamu masuk ke dalam mansion." Kris terkekeh, ia menatap mata Yingma. "_Maaf tuan, aku baru berhenti tumbuh lima tahun lagi._" Kris mengangguk.

Begitulah cara Kris dan Yingma berkomunikasi, Kris membaca pikiran Yingma. Tidak, tidak, Kris bukan seorang _mind reader_ bukankah aku telah menjelaskan kekuatan itu hanya dimiliki Luhan? Yang Kris dan Yingma lakukan hanya bertelepati atau kontak batin.

"_Tuan, aku khawatir dengan anda._" Kris menatap Yingma, mata merah Yingma terlihat sendu. "Memang aku akan kenapa?" Yingma menggoyangkan ekornya. "_Dunia telah berubah sepenuhnya tuan._"

"Aku tahu Yingma, aku akan segera menemukan pohon kehidupan itu. Tak mau tahu bagaimana caranya, aku juga ingin segera keluar dari lingkaran takdir ini. Namun ketika MAMA menunjukku sebagai ketua dari kesebelas anak itu, bukankah itu artinya aku juga harus menjaga dan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja? Menurut buku itu, dunia akan kembali jika pohon kehidupan ditemukan dan legenda bersatu selamanya."

"_Tuan, aku tahu sesuatu tentang pohon kehidupan._" Kris melebarkan mata elangnya, "Benarkah? Dan tunggu Yingma bagaimana kau tahu?" Kris mencoba menyelami pikiran Yingma, namun tak menemukan apapun. "_Pohon kehidupan itu, ada di Korea ini. Ada di masa lalu dari beberapa legenda, dan pohon kehidupan itu sudah pasti tidak ada di masa lalu tuan yang di Kanada, masa lalu Lay, masa lalu Tao, masa lalu Luhan, yang ada di China. Kemudian tidak ada juga di masa lalu Xiumin yang di Rusia, masa lalu Chanyeol di Amerika, masa lalu Kai di Jepang. Jadi pohon kehidupan kemungkinan ada di masa lalu Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chen. Tapi tuan harus menyimak segala penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, karena biarpun begitu, di antara dua belas masa lalu kalian ada petunjuk yang akan mengarahkan ke pohon kehidupan._"

"Aku yakin MAMA pasti tahu dimana pohon kehidupan itu, tapi kalau MAMA tahu mengapa ia tak mengambilnya sendiri? Tinggal mengambilnya maka selesai kan?" Yingma kembali menggoyangkan ekornya. "_Tidak semudah itu tuan, hanya para legenda yang bisa mengambilnya. Dan MAMA tidak pernah mau merubah takdir._"

"Kau tahu Yingma, aku mulai muak dengan kata takdir." Yingma menggeram kecil, begitulah cara Yingma tertawa. "_Tuan, anda harus berusaha menemukan masa lalu Kyungsoo. Karena begitu ia bisa mengerti masa lalunya, masalah kalian akan terpecahkan._"

"Tapi bagaimana Yingma? Ia saja tak tahu caranya," gumam Kris. "_Ada yang akan melatih anda, dan kesebelas legenda lain._" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?" namun Yingma memilih tak menjawab. Kris sudah paham itu artinya, Yingma tak tahu.

"Nagamu itu benar, aku jadi sedikit curiga pada Kyungsoo." Kris terlonjak, ia mendengus begitu tahu si pembaca pikiran itu datang, Luhan mengusap rambut merahnya dan duduk di samping Kris. "Kau tahu rahasia dalam tim yang kompak? Jangan mencurigai sesama timmu, karena perpecahan yang ada di dalam jauh lebih berbahaya daripada seribu musuh yang akan datang." Balas Kris.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku curiga, MAMA atau siapapun itu merusak kemampuan Kyungsoo maupun Lay. Kau tahu, aku mencurigai MAMA hanya memperbudak kita. Sekarang kau pikir, Kyungsoo tak bisa membaca masa lalunya dan masa lalu kita yang berhubungan dengannya. Bukankah kalau ia tahu, kita bisa segera menemukan MAMA dan tahu mengapa dan dengan cara apa kita dikumpulkan dalam kapsul tidur itu? Dan kalau ia bisa membaca masa depannya dan masa depan kita yang berhubungan dengannya bukankah Kyungsoo bisa mencari tahu bagaimana cara keluar? Lalu ia bisa tahu dimana pohon kehidupan itu? Lalu siapa musuh kita dan seberapa kuat mereka?"

'Benar juga, aku tak heran ia adalah seorang _mind reader. _Pikirannya sangat tajam,' batin Kris. "Ya, ya, aku tahu kok. Kata Kyungsoo dulu IQ-ku mencapai _superior _atau _genius _gitu, pokoknya tingkatan paling atas. Dan sekarang kau pikir Lay, Lay bisa menyerang dan menyembuhkan orang lain tapi bukan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu sebuah bahaya? Bagaimana kalau musuh tahu, dan mereka menyerang Lay terlebih dahulu? Lay adalah jantung EXO dan bila ia diserang maka takkan ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kami lagi. Dan kemudian, misalnya Lay akan selamat dari pertempuran. Bagaimana kalau MAMA menghentikan takdirnya lebih awal? Dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menemukan cara agar kita keluar dari ini? Bukankah itu sama saja kita menggadaikan nyawa kita dengan kekuatan ini pada MAMA. Aku memikirkannya semalam suntuk Kris, kita ada disini bukan karena kemauan kita dan kita tidak bisa keluar. Dan kita akan mati di tangannya.."

"Sialan kau Luhan, bagaimana kau memiliki pemikiran secermelang itu?" Kris baru sadar hal penting yang mungkin harusnya ia sadari jauh-jauh hari. "Kita harus temukan masa lalu Kyungsoo, dan mencari cara agar ia bisa menemukan masa depan." Kata Luhan dengan yakin.

. . .

Kyungsoo memencet beberapa tombol, itu adalah mesin pencuci piring yang bisa dilipat di dalam tembok sehingga tak mempersempit ruangan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kentara sekali kalau ia sedang berpikir. Tangannya memang bergerak cekatan, memotong bahan masakan dan membuat masakan dalam sebuah panci besar, namun pikirannya tak mengarah kesana. Tapi untuk urusan rasa member EXO tak perlu khawatir, Kyungsoo telah memasak untuk waktu yang lama dan ia sudah menghafal bumbu serta langkah-langkah membuat suatu masakan.

Kyungsoo memotong wortel dengan pisaunya, -meskipun ia ada di masa yang benar-benar maju saat ini ia lebih terbiasa melakukannya dengan cara manual- ia memotong wortel itu, namun ia membandingkan ukuran ketebalan wortel yang tidak sama. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil pisau bergerigi untuk membuat wortelnya berbentuk bunga.

_"Ibu, ibu.. bagaimana cara membentuk bunga yang cantik dari wortel ini?_" _seorang anak kecil dalam pikiran Kyungsoo membawa peralatan masak yang lucu. "Aigoo, sayang kau ini lelaki. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ayo sini ibu ajari. Jadi begini caranya.."_

_"Wah, bagus sekali bu. Aku jadi ingin membuat masakan yang lezat dan indah seperti yang ibu buat. Apa aku bisa ya?" wanita muda yang umurnya ditaksir baru mencapai awal empat puluh itu mengelus rambut anak kecil di sampingnya. "Tentu saja bisa."_

_BRUKKKKKKKK! BRAAAKKK!_

_"KYUNGSOO! CHAGI!" anak kecil itu dan ibunya menoleh, mereka terlonjak karena tiba-tiba saja tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat. "APPA! HYUNG!" teriak anak kecil itu. Tiba-tiba wajah anak itu pucat, ia menggeleng-geleng. "T-Tidak mungkin!" ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. _

_"Kyungsoo sedang apa kau diam? Ayo lari Kyungsoo!" anak kecil itu menoleh, "T-Tidak ibu jangan berjalan keluar rumah." Cegahnya namun ibunya telah ditarik ayahnya. "Tidak ibu jangan! Ibuuuuuu!"_

_KRAAAKKKKKKKKKK! _

_"IBUUUU!"_

. . .

"_Hyung, _astaga Kyungsoo _hyung _kenapa kau memotong jarimu sendiri?" seseorang menggoncang tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh, itu adalah teman sekamarnya Kai. "Kai! D-dimana Kris?!" Kyungsoo balik menggoncang tubuh Kai.

"Kris? Sepertinya di halaman belakang bersama naga dan Luhan _hyung._ Memang ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kai bingung. "Aku ingat sesuatu tentang masa laluku!" Kai melebarkan matanya. "Benarkah? Baguslah ayo kita ke Kris _ge, _pegangan padaku _hyung _aku akan menarikmu berteleportasi. Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, bau tidak sedap apa ini _hyung?_"

Kyungsoo melirik pancinya, kuah sup dalam panci itu surut dan Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya. Ia menggeram kesal, masakan yang akan ia hidangkan gagal seketika. "_H-Hyung.._" panggil Kai takut.

KRAAAAAAKKKK!

"Huh, sudah kuduga." Gumam Kai. Kyungsoo selalu kesal setiap kali hal yang ia lakukan gagal, dan lantai mansion mereka sudah berulang kali menjadi korban. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Baekhyun, disusul Xiumin di belakangnya. "Nah _hyungdeul, _lebih baik kalian bikin masakan baru." Kai tersenyum dipaksakan, sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Xiumin dengan tatapan _you-know-what-i-mean-right?_ Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengangguk.

Kai langsung memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan membawa lelaki mungil itu berteleportasi ke halaman belakang.

**_EXO's Living Room_**

**_Friday, 05th November 2067 _**

**_04:45 p.m_**

Mereka duduk di sofa yang diletakkan secara melingkar, Kris membuka buku itu lagi. "Di buku ini dijelaskan kau lahir pada tahun 2003, _well _kau cukup muda jika dibandingkan dengan kami semua. Lalu kau bilang satu-satunya hal yang kau ingat adalah kau mendapat kekuatan di umurmu yang ke tujuh belas? Jadi tahun 2020, baiklah aku akan mencari apa ada gempa yang terjadi di tahun itu."

Kris mengetik beberapa kata di tablet PC miliknya, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada tahun 2020. Karena kata Kyungsoo ia lahir di akhir abad ke 18, dan itu berarti ia masuk ke kapsul tidur di awal abad ke 19. Jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di tahun 2020 maupun tahun lainnya. Ia menelusuri '**_2020 South Korean earthquake_****' **

Dan hasil yang ia dapat cukup mengejutkan, Luhan menggerakkan tablet Kris dengan telekinesisnya dan menyambungkannya dengan layar LCD sehingga mereka bisa melihatnya bersamaan. Ternyata terjadi gempa yang cukup dahsyat, berkekuatan 10-11 SR. Dan meluluhlantakkan daratan Korea sampai Jepang, "Apa benar aku hidup di jaman itu?" batin Kyungsoo.

Gempa itu juga memicu tsunami, sehingga keadaaan di Korea benar-benar parah. Hampir sebagian daratan terendam gelombang air laut setinggi hampir delapan meter, dikabarkan hampir 500 orang meninggal, 750 orang hilang serta ribuan orang lain tak ditemukan.

"Bagaimana kita bertahan dalam kapsul tidur bila ada bencana sebesar itu?" gumam Suho. "Tunggu, bukankah yang paling akhir bergabung adalah Sehun. Sehun, apa orangtuamu pernah menceritakan hal ini?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku lahir di tahun 2034 bagaimana aku tahu kejadian itu?"

Luhan yang penasaran membuka internet dan menuliskan _keyword _yang sama, ia lebih tertarik pada keajaiban-keajaiban yang terjadi di musibah sebesar itu. Jujur ia penasaran apa yang terjadi selama ia ditidurkan? Ia lahir pada tahun 1990 dan di tahun 2008 ia sudah masuk ke kapsul tidur itu.

**_Seorang anak indigo tidak ditemukan dalam musibah itu. Anak itu adalah salah satu anak indigo atau anak ajaib yang diberkahi beberapa kelebihan, anak itu sempat dikucilkan oleh penduduk sekitarnya karena mereka pikir di jaman semaju ini bagaimana mungkin mereka mempercayai anak indigo yang tak ada bedanya dengan dukun?_**

**_Namun, anak indigo itu akhirnya dipercaya karena hampir seratus persen hal yang keluar dari mulutnya tak pernah meleset. Ketika musibah itu terjadi, keluarga anak itu menyelamatkan diri. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal sementara kakaknya ditemukan terluka berat, namun sayang akibat tertimpa bahan bangunan kakaknya mengalami amnesia._**

**_Anak itu hidup di komplek pemukiman yang tak terlalu padat, dan lima puluh persen penduduknya menjadi korban jiwa dalam gempa tersebut. Salah satu orang kepercayaan di pemukiman itu mencari anak itu, namun tak ditemukannya. Kabarnya anak itu hanyut dibawa tsunami bersama puluhan orang lain. Namun sampai sekarang anak itu tetap tak ditemukan, ketua pemukiman bilang anak itu pernah bercerita tentang bencana ini sekitar dua tahun sebelumnya namun tak ada yang mempercayai. Ketua itu selamat karena sedang berlibur di luar negeri, dan kembali setelah keadaan membaik. Ia ingat anak indigo itu berkata 'Akan terjadi gempa terbesar di dekade itu ketika ada hujan salju selama sepuluh hari dan air laut tak pernah surut. Menurut badan BMKG setempat memang sepuluh hari sebelum musibah itu salju turun selama sepuluh hari berturut-turut dan air laut tak pernah surut bahkan hampir melebihi batas yang seharusnya sehingga banyak aktifitas pelayaran yang dihentikan karena tingginya ombak._**

**_Menurut informasi, anak itu adalah anak berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun dan hidup di keluarga yang berkecukupan. Namun pihak kerabat melarang untuk mempublikasikan nama anak itu, sehingga kami tak mendapat data yang cukup signifikan._**

Luhan tercengang membaca tulisan di salah satu situs itu, "Ada apa _ge?_" tanya Tao, tiba-tiba hadir di samping Luhan. "Bukankah ini mencurigakan?" kata Luhan lirih, Tao melongok ke arah ponsel Luhan. Luhan menyuruhnya tak banyak berbicara, "Coba kau baca baik-baik."

Tao membaca itu dan tak berapa lama mata pandanya melebar, "Mungkin ini Kyungsoo!" kata Luhan tegas, sontak kesepuluh orang di ruangan itu menoleh. "Ada apa Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Chen. "Kyungsoo tidakkah kau curiga, kau dapat kekuatanmu untuk membaca masa lalu dan masa depan itu tak secara tiba-tiba seperti kau mendapat kekuatan mengendalikan tanahmu bukan? Aku curiga kau sepertiku, aku dulu menjadi lebih peka terhadap orang di sekitarku dan kau bilang pikiranku tajam serta IQ-ku di atas rata-rata. Dan kau adalah pembaca masa lalu dan masa depan, bukankah yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah anak indigo?"

"Luhan _hyung _benar, apa dulu kau adalah anak indigo Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya, Kyungsoo diam. "Lihat apa yang Luhan _gege _temukan." Tao menyerahkan ponsel Luhan, ponsel itu ditangkap oleh Lay karena Luhan mencari artikel dalam bahasa China. Lay menerjemahkan artikel itu pada member lain.

"Apa disana diterangkan dimana tempat tinggal anak indigo itu?" tanya Kai, Luhan menggeleng. "Menurut informasi seluruh data anak indigo itu dilindungi keluarganya, dan ini sudah empat puluh tahun lebih semenjak kejadian itu mustahil melacak keberadaan keluarganya." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasa pikirannya berkecamuk, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangannya berputar-putar hebat.

"_Sebaiknya kita usir anak ini keluar dari pemukiman! Ia harus disingkirkan karena pemikiran gilanya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bilang presiden akan mati sebentar lagi lalu keadaan administrasi negara tak seimbang!"_

_"Apa anak itu penyihir? Kemarin ia bersentuhan tangan dengan anakku, ia bilang anakku akan sakit parah dan sekarang anakku sakit keras dan masuk rumah sakit!" _

_"Usir saja dia! Usir!"_

_"Tunggu, kalian tidak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimana bila yang ia katakan benar? Dan terakhir kali dia bilang kalau akan ada bencana besar bukan? Ia memperingatkan kita!"_

_"Tidak akan ada bencana yang akan terjadi, aku akan pindah. Aku takut satu pemukiman dengan orang gila sepertinya, aku takut ia akan menyihir keluargaku."_

_"Hei! Dia hanya anak enam belas tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kau lihat wajah polosnya ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak SMP. Sudahlah, pemikiran kalian terlalu jauh."_

_"Ibu, mereka membenciku bu.. ibu aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu melihat hal-hal aneh bu?"_

_"Sudahlah sayang, mereka hanya berburuk sangka padamu. Mereka tidak mengenalmu, kau dirumah saja ya bersama ibu. Ibu tidak mau mereka melukaimu lagi sayang.."_

. . .

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO KAU KENAPA?" jerit Xiumin, Suho yang berada di samping Kyungsoo langsung menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang limbung dan pingsan secara tiba-tiba. "Kalau menurutku, kita jangan terlalu banyak bertanya pada Kyungsoo_, _ia mungkin sedikit mengalami amnesia. Bisa juga anak indigo itu bukanlah Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu banyak bertanya karena ia memiliki ingatan yang tak sedikit. Kau tahukan seluruh kisah kita juga tersimpan di dalam memorinya, kita bisa menyiksa pemikirannya." Chanyeol berkata bijak, yang lain hanya menurut.

"Tumben Chanyeol _hyung _bisa berkata bijak." Celetuk Sehun.

**_Two days later_**

**_07.20 a.m_**

"Kyungsoo belum sadar Kai?" Kai menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Chen. "Ini aneh, aku sudah mengarahkan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkannya tapi ia tak kunjung sadar." Gumam Lay. "Karena sepertinya Kyungsoo _hyung _memang tak sakit, ia hanya butuh istirahat dan ia akan bangun sesuai kemauannya sendiri." Jawab Kai.

Cklek!

"Kau mau kemana Kris?" tanya Suho, ia melihat Kris sudah dengan pakaian rapinya. "Aku akan pergi bersama Tao, dan tolong siapapun aku titip Yingma ya? Ia belum diberi makan." Jawab Kris, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak mau memberi Yingma makan!" jerit Baekhyun. "Aku juga! Terakhir kali aku mendekatinya, naga itu secara tak sadar mengeluarkan apinya sehingga aku harus membekukannya sementara." Protes Xiumin, Kris terkekeh, Yingma memang suka menjahili teman-temannya.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku sudah pesan _delivery _makanan Yingma. Dan biar Luhan _hyung _yang memberinya makan, ia kan bisa membaca pikiran Yingma." Luhan mendengus, "Memang aku setuju apa?" sementara yang lain berpikir 'Memang sejak kapan makanan naga bisa di _delivery?_'

"Tapi kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, "Ekspedisi rahasia." Sehun melirik Kris, "Ekspedisi rahasia atau kencan rahasia dengan Tao?" protes Sehun, Kris menautkan alis tebalnya. "Tau apa kau bocah, sudahlah ini ada kaitannya dengan misi kita. Aku pergi dulu.."

"_Byebye _semuanya~" Tao melambaikan tangannya.

**_Chanyeol's room_**

**_02.39 p.m_**

**CHANYEOL**

Chanyeol mengeluarkan liontin dari dalam laci kamarnya, ia membuka liontin itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang tersenyum, sementara di sampingnya ada gadis lain dengan rambut pendek. Gadis berambut panjang di bagian kiri liontin adalah Kim Yejin, mantan kekasihnya. Ya setidaknya mereka pasti masih jadi kekasih kalau saja gadis itu tidak menjadi korban dalam kebakaran hebat. Sementara gadis berambut sebahu di bagian kanan liontin adalah Park Yura, kakak perempuan tercintanya. Kakak perempuan yang meski cerewet padanya tapi tetap mencintainya lebih dari siapapun, karena Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang orangtua.

Semenjak kecil, ia dan kakaknya tinggal bersama neneknya. Ia dan kakaknya diabaikan begitu saja oleh orangtuanya, sang ibu adalah wanita karir yang selalu bepergian ke luar negeri, juga seorang model dan perancang busana. Chanyeol dan Yura tahu kalau ibunya terlalu sering terlibat _affair _dengan lelaki-lelaki kaya di luar sana, ia sudah tak ingat berapa lelaki yang ibunya pernah kenalkan padanya. Sementara ayahnya adalah pemilik beberapa perusahaan besar di Korea kala itu, dan memilih menceraikan ibunya lalu menikah lagi dengan wanita yang hanya menguasai hartanya. Wanita itulah yang mengusir Chanyeol dan Yura sehingga mereka harus hidup bersama neneknya, menurut wanita itu dengan adanya Chanyeol dan Yura maka warisan keluarga Park akan jatuh ke tangan mereka. Tentu wanita itu melakukan berbagai trik kotor untuk membuat Chanyeol dan Yura seolah-olah pihak antagonisnya, dan ketika Chanyeol dan Yura telah pergi. Wanita itu mencampurkan racun dalam makanan ayahnya sehingga ayahnya meninggal dan seluruh hartanya beralih tangan ke wanita itu.

Setidaknya itu kata Kyungsoo, tapi itu memang benar adanya. Karena Chanyeol yang telah mengingat masa lalunya tak pernah tahu alasan dibalik kematian ayahnya, dan ia bahkan tak pernah menganggap ayahnya itu lagi. Namun menurut salah satu pengawal keluarga Park yang bekerja di rumah neneknya ayah Chanyeol terkena penyakit jantung, dan Yura serta Chanyeol yakin itu hanyalah akal-akalan ibu tirinya. Yura adalah seorang dokter dan ia rutin memeriksa kondisi ayahnya, ia yakin kalau ayahnya tak pernah punya riwayat penyakit jantung sebelumnya.

Lalu lupakan, kemudian ketika berumur lima belas tahun Chanyeol memutuskan pindah ke sebuah apartemen mewah milik keluarganya. Dan ia mengenal sosok Kim Yejin, gadis itu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan nyaman. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yejin dan tinggal berdua bersama Yejin tanpa status yang jelas, tapi meski begitu ia dan Yejin tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang terlarang bagi mereka.

Park Yura tinggal di kamar sebelah Chanyeol bersama dengan suaminya, mereka baru menikah ketika pindah ke apartemen itu.

Suatu hari, tepatnya pada tanggal **_30 june 2018_**, Chanyeol yang berumur tujuh belas tahun pergi ke luar dan bilang pada Yejin kalau ia akan pulang terlambat. Ia mengikuti jam tambahan akibat ia absen beberapa hari karena pergi ke luar negeri bersama Yura, Yejin dan suami Yura.

Ketika ia pulang, ia terbelalak gedung apartemennya telah luluh lantak dimakan si jago merah. Api itu menjalar dari lantai teratas, dan itu adalah tempat ia tinggal bersama keluarganya! Pemadam kebakaran kesusahan karena tangga mereka tidak bisa sampai di lantai paling atas dan trampolin untuk penduduk apartemen jumlahnya tak memadai, api semakin membesar.

Chanyeol berlari dan berusaha memasuki apartemennya, "Maaf tuan.. api sedang membesar biarkan kami memadamkannya." Seorang pemadam kebakaran mencegahnya. "Persetan! Keluargaku ada di lantai paling atas dan aku yakin mereka belum turun!" geram Chanyeol, petugas itu menahan lengannya. "Tapi tuan, lantai paling atas adalah sumber api. Anda tidak boleh kesana."

"AKU ADALAH CUCU DARI PEMILIK APARTEMEN INI BODOH!" bentak Chanyeol, ia mendorong petugas itu dan berlari kedalam apartemen. Meski ia harus bertabrakan dengan hiruk pikuk manusia yang berusaha keluar, ia tidak perduli dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menaiki tangga darurat.

Ia tahu api mulai menjalar dan membakar tiga lantai teratas, ia melihat sebuah kamar terbuka dan ia langsung memasukinya, menuju toilet dan mengguyur tubuhnya sampai basah kuyup dengan air _shower._ Kemudian ia berlari lagi dengan tubuh yang basah, ia sudah sampai di lantai ke dua puluh tujuh dari tiga puluh lantai dan api sudah menjalar. Ia merasa panas mulai menghampiri dirinya, ia melangkah lagi dan benar-benar sampai di lantai teratas. Dinding-dinding menghitam akibat kobaran api, kemudian tangga yang ia naiki sudah bergoyang karena dimakan api di sisinya. Ia memasuki lorong apartemennya, pilar, plafon, maupun atap apartemen terlepas dan jatuh. Chanyeol harus melangkah dan melompat dengan hati-hati agar tak menginjak api atau kejatuhan atap.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mendobrak, untungnya sumber api berada di sisi kiri lantai tiga puluh sementara kamarnya berada di sisi kanan. "KIM YEJIN! KIM YEJIN! KIM YEJIN DIMANA KAU?" teriaknya. Ia melihat asap yang mengepul di kamarnya, jarak pandang benar-benar terbatas dan Chanyeol merasa matanya berair karena tak kuat akibat tebalnya asap. Ia membuka kamar mandi dan menemukan Yejin yang tak sadarkan diri. "Yejinna bangunlah, ayo sayang kita keluar dari sini."

"Mmm.. C-Chanyeol?" gumam Yejin, "Ayo sayang kita keluar!" ajak Chanyeol. "T-Tidak Yeol.. selamatkan kakakmu dan tinggalkan aku. Kakakmu terkunci di dalam kamarnya, ia menghubungiku tadi. Ketika aku menyelamatkannya aku malah tak kuat dengan asapnya, asmaku sempat kumat tadi. Pergilah.."

"Tidak Yejin, kita selamatkan Yura _nuna _bersama-sama. Ayo, aku akan menggendongmu." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Yejin, Yejin menggeleng. "Tidak Yeol, kalau kau menyelamatkanku siapa yang akan menyelamatkan kakakmu?"

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini aku akan menyelamatkan Yura _nuna _lalu menyelamatkanmu lagi. Bertahanlah Yejin, kumohon.." Chanyeol membaringkan Yejin di dalam _bathub, _dan menyalakan air agar memenuhi _bathub _tersebut dan bisa melindungi Yejin. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu dan mendobrak kamar kakaknya, ia menemukan Yura pingsan di dekat tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol menggendong kakaknya dan membuka jendela balkon kamar kakaknya.

"SIAPAPUN YANG DISANA TOLONG AKU!" ia berteriak dengan suara besarnya, beberapa petugas bergerak. "LEMPARKAN SAJA!" Chanyeol mengangguk, petugas pemadam kebakaran di bawahnya telah siap dengan sebuah trampolin. Dalam hitungan yang ketiga Chanyeol melebarkan kakaknya dan kakaknya telah terjatuh ke trampolin itu sehingga aman.

"TUAN! AYO IKUT MELOMPAT!" Chanyeol menggeleng, "MASIH ADA YANG HARUS AKU SELAMATKAN!" balas Chanyeol, ia melangkah keluar kamar kakaknya.

BLAAARRR!

Chanyeol terlonjak, ia mendengar suara ledakan dan secara tiba-tiba api mendatanginya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, ia meremas liontin yang ia pakai. Namun ajaibnya, ia tak merasakan panas. Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit dan ia terkejut dengan cahaya merah yang mengelilinginya, ia berada dalam kobaran api namun ia tak terbakar. 'Tidak aku terbakar, lihat lengan, jari, kaki, bahkan kepalaku mengeluarkan api! Namun aku tak merasakan panas!' batin Chanyeol, ia mengira ia pasti telah mati. Dan di depan matanya.. ia melihat api itu menghabiskan kamarnya dan kamar kakaknya. 'Maafkan aku Yejin...' ia membatin, Yejin pasti dilalap api meskipun Yejin berendam dalam _bathub._

Kraaakkkk!

Lantai yang Chanyeol injak pecah dan runtuh, tiba-tiba dalam keadaan tubuh yang menyala karena api, Chanyeol mendongak dan atap di atasnya menimpanya. Chanyeol tahu meski tak terbakar tapi ia akan mati, ia memejamkan mata, namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat..

**. . .**

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? Uhuk! Hei matikan apimu! Kau membuat kamar kita berasap!" Chanyeol menoleh, ada Baekhyun, dan ia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya 'berapi-api' dalam makna sebenarnya. "Hei idiot matikan apimu! Kau hampir membakar kamar kita!"

"EEYYYYY!" jerit Chanyeol panik, tirai di depannya terbakar dan liontinnya juga terbakar. Tapi liontin itu tidak bakal habis, entah mengapa mungkin karena sejak pertama kali Chanyeol terbakar liontin itu juga masih baik-baik saja. Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya dan perlahan api-api di sekitarnya padam, termasuk api yang membakar tirai kamarnya.

"Huh kau ini, sedang melamun apa? Kalau kau tak kusadarkan aku yakin mansion ini akan habis dilalap api." Gerutu Baekhyun, ia menutup hidung lalu cepat-cepat membuka jendela agar asap yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol bisa tergantikan oleh udara sejuk.

"Aku memikirkan masa laluku Baek.." gumam Chanyeol, ia memilih duduk di lantai kamarnya yang dilapisi karpet bulu tebal. "Kau memikirkan Kim Yejin-mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sedikit, tapi aku yakin ia telah berada di surga. Aku hanya memikirkan kakakku, aku berumur tujuh belas tahun di tahun 2018, dan _nuna _berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Aku yakin _nuna _berumur panjang. Mungkin umurnya sekarang tujuh puluh tujuh tahun, dan aku berharap ia masih hidup."

"Aku harap begitu, tapi umur siapa yang tahu Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, itu saja." Gumam Chanyeol. "Aku berharap waktu akan mempertemukanmu dengan _nuna_mu itu. Berdoa saja, dan lain kali jangan melamun sendiri. Aku khawatir dengan kamar kita.."

"Haha, kau tenang saja Byun Baek. Yang tadi itu aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengacak rambut merah marun Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya diam karena ia merasa pipinya merona. "Kita main yuk." Ajak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

**_KaiSoo room_**

**_08:20 p.m_**

Kai mendesah nafas berat, Kyungsoo tak juga bangun. Keadaan mansion begitu sepi, KrisTao dan BaekYeol keluar entah kemana. SuLay –Kai yakin mereka berpacaran- sedang menonton film romantis berdua, dan mereka adalah dua orang tenang jadi membuat suasana semakin sepi. HunHan sedang melakukan 'kegiatan malam' yang _you-know-what-is-that _lah. Diantara mereka, HunHan yang biarpun terlihat tenang dari luar, sedikit _innocent, _ternyata merupakan pasangan yang cukup agresif di dalam kamar =_=

Kai ingat betapa senangnya ia berada dalam satu kamar bersama si pembaca masa lalu dan masa depan ini, Kai tak henti-hentinya bertanya bagaimana masa lalunya dan bagaimana masa depannya. Ia akan menikah dengan siapa? Punya anak berapa? Ia memiliki nasib bagaimana? Dan Kyungsoo merasa ia adalah peramal pribadi Jongin =_=

Tapi Kai ingat, Kyungsoo menggeleng frustasi ketika Jongin bertanya ia akan menikah dengan siapa. Awalnya Jongin memaksa karena ia kira Kyungsoo mengerjainya, namun Kyungsoo benar-benar jujur mengatakannya. Sekarang Kai tersenyum dan tahu alasannya, 'Bukankah itu berarti takdirku berhubungan denganmu _hyung? _Bukankah itu berarti kemungkinan aku menikah denganmu hm?'

Kai tahu, menikah dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang benar-benar indah. Menikah dengan orang yang lemah lembut, cantik, menggemaskan dan serba bisa seperti Kyungsoo adalah anugerah. Dan Jongin berharap hal itu cepat terjadi. Kalau ia menikah dengan Kyungsoo ia berjanji akan mengajak Kyungsoo kemanapun dengan kemampuan teleportasinya itu. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan, ia jadi ingat dengan masa lalunya.

**. . .**

**KAI**

**_04 August 2042_**

**_A forest_**

"Hei, aku yakin ini jalan yang benar tapi mengapa aku tak bisa keluar ya?" gumam Kai. Ia sejatinya mengikuti klub pecinta alam bersama teman-temannya, namun ia malah berakhir tersesat di hutan itu sendirian tanpa teman-temannya dan ia yakin sedari tadi ia menemukan jalan yang benar namun ia tak bisa keluar.

"Duh, bagaimana ini. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa pulang." Kai diam, memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Setidaknya ia butuh tempat untuk berteduh kalau-kalau akan hujan. "Ibu aku ingin pulang.." gumamnya.

Zrasssshhhh!

Kai membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di belakangnya, malang pula nasibnya. Sudah tersesat, kehujanan pula. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang, ia pun melangkah dan membawa tas ransel beratnya. Mencoba di arah yang berlawanan siapa tahu ia menemukan jalan pulang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, dan menemukan sebuah telaga kecil yang indah. Kai duduk di tepi telaga itu, "Jernih sekali." Gumamnya. Ia jadi ingat di rumah bibinya di daerah pegunungan, disana juga ada telaga yang jernih seperti ini. Sudah lama Kai ingin kesana, tapi karena kesibukan ia tidak pernah lagi kesana. Kai memejamkan mata, seandainya ia bisa berada di tempat itu lagi.

ZRAASSHHHH!

"Kenapa hujannya tambah deras sih?" gerutu Kai, ia membuka mata. "Lho, kenapa aku ada di sini? Ini dimana? Kok telaganya berubah?" Kai menoleh, dan di sekelilingnya bukanlah hutan melainkan ladang bunga dan kabut tebal menunjukkan bahwa ia berada di daerah dataran tinggi.

"Eh tunggu, bukannya ini dekat rumah bibi? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ah yasudahlah masa bodoh, lebih baik aku ke rumah bibi daripada aku sakit seperti ini." Kai berjalan dengan langkah kaki lemah, kakinya terlalu lama dipakai berjalan dan mendaki sehingga rasanya sedikit kebas.

Ia berjalan terseok-seok, dan mendekati rumah bibinya di kaki gunung. Kai mengetuk pintu dengan lemah, "Iya sebentarr!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Kai merasakan dirinya makin lemah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Siapa? Loh Kai? Bagaimana bisa ada di sini? Eh.. Kai?"

Brukk

Kai tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

. . . . . . .

**_05 August 2042_**

_'Kau adalah seorang pengendali jarak, kau bisa berpindah semaumu. Selamat teleporter, kau akan bergabung bersama kami sebentar lagi._'

Kai memikirkan arti mimpinya, dan ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk berpindah-pindah semaunya. Bibinya bilang ia hepotermia gara-gara kehujanan dalam waktu yang lama, dan ia mendapatkan mimpi itu.

Memang sih aneh, kalau tiba-tiba ia berada di hutan di daerah barat Korea Selatan dan sekarang ia ada jauh di bagian timur KorSel. 'Tapi bukankah hal yang semacam itu hanya ada di cerita fiksi?' batin Kai.

Lagipula ini sudah tahun 2042, bagaimana bisa ia percaya dengan hal tak nyata sementara di luaran sana sudah ada mobil yang bisa terbang. 'Tapi apa salahnya aku mencoba. Baiklah seperti kemarin, aku akan memikirkan bahwa aku ingin menuju ke suatu tempat. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, benar-benar ingin karena aku ingin buang air kecil.. ugh..' batin Kai, ia memejamkan matanya dan ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan.

"KAU! KIM JONGIN! KAU TAK LIHAT ADA AKU DISINI?" Kai membuka matanya, dan ia membelalakkan matanya. Itu pamannya sedang berada di _bathub, _"P-Paman?" panggil Kai canggung. "Kim Jongin.."

"KELUAARRR!" Kai menutup telinganya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. "Paman sensitif sekali sih, mana aku tahu paman ada di kamar mandi. Huh, aku kan bukan gadis." Gerutu Kai. Tapi sejenak ia berpikir, 'Ternyata aku benar-benar _teleporter!_' batinnya girang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Aku yakin teman-temanku sudah memasukkanku dalam daftar orang hilang. Bibi, bibi aku pulang ya!" teriak Kai, ia memakai ransel di punggungnya. "Eh, mau kemana kau Jongin?" tanya bibinya bingung, bibinya sedang memasak.

"Aku mau pulang bi, terima kasih atas tumpangan semalamnya ya." Kai membungkukkan badannya, "Kau pulang naik apa? Lagipula ini sudah sore." Bibinya mencegah karena khawatir, Kai tersenyum. "Bibi tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Sampai jumpa bi, aku akan main lagi kapan-kapan."

Ia keluar dari rumah bibinya, dan ketika sampai di halaman rumah bibinya ia memejamkan mata memikirkan rumahnya. "Aku ingin pulang, segera.." gumam Kai. Dan ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali menjadi ringan, Kai tak berani membuka matanya.

Dukk!

Kai tersadar, ia jatuh dan duduk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sekelilingnya, rumah yang sangat besar dan asing dimatanya. "Ini, dimana? Apa _appa _telah merenovasi rumah jadi sebesar ini? Tapi kenapa rumah begitu gelap?" Kai berkata bingung, ia benar-benar tak mengenal tempat ini.

**. . .**

Kai menghela nafas berat, sampai situ batasan ingatannya tentang masa lalunya. Dan kesemuanya adalah yang diceritakan Kyungsoo, sepertinya mereka mengalami penghapusan ingatan sebelumnya dan dengan Kyungsoo perlahan mereka mulai bisa mengingat masa lalunya lagi.

Tapi tunggu..

Penghapusan ingatan?

Kai menjentikkan jarinya, 'Itu dia! Penghapusan ingatan!' batin Kai, ia yakin MAMA atau siapapun itu pasti menghapus ingatan mereka. Ia tidak seperti Xiumin, Chanyeol yang hilang di kebakaran, ataupun Kyungsoo yang katanya hilang di reruntuhan gempa. Ia hanya berteleportasi ke tempat yang salah, mungkin MAMA yang mengarahkannya berteleportasi ke tempat besar itu dan seseorang tiba-tiba memaksanya masuk kapsul tidur.

Tapi Kai yakin, ada hal lain sebelum ia masuk kapsul tidur. Karena kapsul tidur tidak akan mungkin menghapus ingatan manusia, dan seandainya memang karena tidur terlalu lama dalam kapsul tidur setidaknya ada satu ingatan yang bisa ia dapat. Tapi ini, ia tak mengingat apapun! Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tak bisa membaca masa lalunya, karena masa lalunya tak masuk dalam keahlian. Masa lalu Kyungsoo adalah ingatannya sendiri, sementara masa depan Kyungsoo adalah takdirnya sebagai seorang legenda.

'Ah benar! Pasti ingatan kami semua telah dihapus, sehingga Kyungsoo _hyung _tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Kecuali..'

"Kecuali kalau ia memaksa mengingatnya dan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menyentuh benda-benda yang sama seperti yang pernah ia sentuh di masa lalunya. Begitu kan cara kerja kekuatan Kyungsoo?" Kai menoleh, itu Luhan di pintu kamarnya. Dan keadaan Luhan benar-benar 'Ew, apa yang Sehun lakukan dengannya?'

"Sehun menyerangku." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang berasal dari pikiran Kai, Kai hanya menampilkan wajah datar. "Setidaknya _hyung _bisa mandi dulu atau merapikan penampilanmu sebelum datang kesini." Protes Kai, Luhan tertawa. Tadi Sehun menarik kaosnya hingga robek, jadi sesudah melakukan_nya _Luhan tak memperdulikan bajunya lagi. Namun ketika ia hampir terlelap ia mendengar pikiran Kai, dan ia tak menyangka pikiran Kai juga sejauh itu.

Ia buru-buru menyambar kemeja Sehun dan mengancingnya asal-asalan, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terlelap dan menghampiri kamar KaiSoo. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu, setidaknya Kris dan Suho harus tahu hal ini. Kita harus menuju tempat sebelum kita tak sadar, maksudku seperti Xiumin yang pergi ke kasti atau kau yang pergi ke rumah besar itu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol _hyung? _Ia hilang dalam kebakaran itu, lalu Kyungsoo _hyung _juga dikabarkan hilang dalam reruntuhan gempa. Suho _hyung, _ia hanyut dalam banjir besar. Lay _gege, _bahkan Kyungsoo _hyung _tak menjelaskan apa kabar Lay _gege _setelah mendapat mimpi petunjuk. Kris _gege _yang tetap di pedalaman Amerika dengan sukunya, oh ayolah _hyung _ia hidup di awal abad ke 19 dan sekarang tahun 2067, kita tidak mungkin melacaknya. Dan Baekhyun _hyung, _ia malah berakhir di rumah sakit saat operasi kan?"

Luhan menggumam, 'Benar juga.' Ia diam sambil berpikir. "Tapi apa salahnya mencoba Kai, siapa tahu kita akan dapat petunjuk? Dan pikiran Kris bilang, pohon kehidupan tidak ada di luar negeri. Pohon itu ada di Korea, jadi kita tak perlu jauh-jauh ke Rusia, Amerika, dan bahkan.. Jepang."

"Tunggu, masa lalu siapa di Jepang?" tanya Kai, Luhan menatap Kai _intense._ "Masa lalumu Kai." Jawab Luhan singkat. "Tunggu! Aku orang Korea asli!" seru Kai, tapi kemudian ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ketika ia bertanya, dimana lokasi rumah besar itu.

'_Kau bilang aku salah berteleportasi dan sampai ke rumah besar? Dimana?' Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Somewhere, out of Korean.'_

"Jadi rumah itu di Jepang?" Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Darimana _hyung _tahu?" tanya Kai menyelidik. "Aku mendengar pikiran Yingma, dan kurasa Kris tak tahu masa lalumu dengan jelas Kai. Yingma juga bilang masa lalu Baekhyun di Korea, aku jadi bingung. Bukankah Kyungsoo bilang Baekhyun sempat menjalani operasi di Swiss?"

"Kalau begitu yang dimaksud Yingma bukanlah masa lalu kita, tapi tempat dimana kita dipindahkan. Karena seumur aku hidup aku tak pernah ke Jepang, aku yakin itu. Aku hanya pernah pergi ke Hunan China." Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi _hyung, _darimana Yingma tahu semua itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga curiga. Karena Kris bahkan tak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Luhan. "Naga itu patut dicurigai, kita tak tahu apa yang dilakukan naga itu selama kita tertidur bukan? Bahkan aku baru tahu ada naga ketika kita terbangun." Jawab Kai. "_Well, _kau tahu jadi pembaca pikiran ternyata tak semenyenangkan yang orang pikir. Aku ikut menampung pikiran orang lain, masa lalunya, kekesalan mereka, dan berbagai ekspresi yang tak bisa mereka ungkapkan dengan lisan. Dan masa lalu kalian yang aku dengar dari Kyungsoo ternyata memiliki cerita yang menakutkan juga, aku masih bersyukur Kyungsoo tak stres karena menampung cerita kita semua."

"Aku yakin kalau Kyungsoo _hyung _dulunya adalah seorang anak indigo. Tingkahnya benar-benar tak diduga dan sedikit misterius." Luhan mengangguk, "Ehm.. err, Kai aku sebaiknya kembali ke kamar. Si pengendali angin itu sepertinya mencariku."

"Hahaha, kembalilah bersama si avatar itu _hyung._ Selamat malam!" Luhan meninggalkan Kai, Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tak kunjung sadar di tempat tidurnya. Kai mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo, "_Hyung _bangunlah.."

Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut kemudian terkekeh kecil, "Sejujurnya _hyung _kalau saja kau bisa lebih membuka diri. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu seperti bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Luhan _hyung._" Setelah itu Kai memilih menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan tertidur di tempat tidur sebelah Kyungsoo.

. . . . .

**_Kaisoo's Room_**

**_08 November 2067_**

**_04:50 a.m_**

"TIDAAKKKK!"

Kai terlonjak seketika, ia menoleh. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang sedikit memperihatinkan, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan peluh yang cukup banyak padahal pendingin ruangan tengah bekerja dengan suhu normal seperti biasanya. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam dan Kai tahu Kyungsoo sedang mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

Tapi Kai bersyukur setidaknya Kyungsoo sadar, meski ia lebih berharap Kyungsoo akan sadar dengan cara yang baik-baik. "_Hyung, wae geurae? Hyung _mimpi buruk?" tanya Kai perhatian, ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kai aku harus pergi!" Kai dengan mata yang masih sipit menengok ke arah jam dinding, dan itu bahkan masih belum jam lima pagi! "Kau mau kemana _hyung? _Setidaknya kita tunggu matahari terbit dulu, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak Kai, aku tidak mau. Aku mau pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo bangun, ia langsung masuk ke toilet dengan membawa beberapa baju ganti. Mungkin Kyungsoo ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya serius, Kai pun buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya di depan lemari pakaian mereka yang besar dan memakan hampir 1/3 ruangan. Lemari itu terdiri dari empat bilik dan delapan rak, dibagi dua. Dibagian Kyungsoo, semua pakaian tertata rapi sesuai warna, urutan kapan akan dipakai, Kai masih heran mengapa ada orang yang rela-rela menata pakaiannya serapi itu kalau ujung-ujungnya akan dipakai lagi.

Sementara tatanan pakainnya? Heum ya kau tahu lah, di dunia ini selalu ada hal yang bertolak belakang kan?

"Kau sudah siap _hyung? _Ayo kita berangkat, setidaknya kita harus mencari tempat makan dulu. Kau belum makan selama tiga hari." Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Uhm Kai, lebih baik jangan menggunakan kemampuan teleportasimu. Kita naik mobil saja kalau kau mau ikut, ini sedikit penting."

"Baiklah.."

**TBC._.**

**Responnya kurang bagus ya, apa gara-gara bulan puasa? Hehehe. Nah, kalau part ini banyak dapet review bakal aku lanjutin. Kalau ngga kayanya diakhiri aja wkwkwkw. Tapi tenang, ga bakal aku tinggalin gitu aja kok. Aku bakal ngasih chap final buat nyelesaiin ^^ tapi ya gitu agak maksa wkwk. Jadi menurut kalian ff ini pantas lanjut atau berenti di chap depan? Hehehe.**

**Last, review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** { Chaptered} MAMA's Legends

**Genre:** Yaoi, Fantasy, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

**EXO**

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Sehun, kau tahu tidak?" Sehun mengangkat wajah datarnya, "Ah tidak, kau tidak tahu." Gumam Luhan lagi. "_Hyung _bahkan belum memberitahukan pertanyaannya padaku." Sahut Sehun dingin.

"Iya tapi ketika aku membaca pikiranmu kau nampaknya tak tahu." Sehun memutar bola mata cokelatnya kesal. "_Hyung, _kau kan belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ingat kau ini telekinesis dan pembaca pikiran, bukannya pembaca masa depan." Luhan hanya mencibir.

"Jangan memendam banyak pikiran sendirian, berbagilah padaku." Luhan menggeleng. 'Dasar keras kepala!' batin Sehun, Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa katamu?" ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok." Dan memang Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa kan?

"Hah, yasudahlah. Efek pembaca pikiran adalah sedikit sakit hati mendengar pemikiran orang di sekitarnya." Gerutu Luhan. 'Sudah kubilang ceritakan padaku Xiao Lu.' Sehun menanggapi dalam pikirannya. "Tidak perlu."

'Kau memang keras kepala.' Luhan menoleh, hanya ditanggapi wajah datar Sehun. "Aku tahu pengendali angin, aku tahu!" dengusnya sebal. 'Bagaimana kalau kita mengalihkan topik? Daripada kau memikirkan masalah berat dan tak mau membaginya denganku.' Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran, Sehun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, kau mau berbagi pikiran tentang apa?" Luhan menyerah pada akhirnya. 'Jadi begini, aku sedang memikirkan seseorang. Ups, jangan marah dulu, tentu saja memikirkanmu _hyung. _Memang siapa lagi yang pernah ada di pikiranku? Aku tak ingin wajah cantikmu cemberut terus, harusnya kau itu tersenyum manis.'

Luhan diam, membayangkan pantulan wajahnya dalam pikiran Sehun. Anak itu sedang memikirkan dirinya yang tersenyum ramah, dengan kaos kebesaran dan.. celana pendek? "Sehun jangan bilang kau.." ucapannya terputus saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya. 'Aku jadi ingin melihatmu seperti itu, imut dan seksi. Ah mungkin kalau aku bisa menarik bajumu yang kebesaran, kemudian kau terkejut dan senyum malu-malu dan..'

BRUKK!

Dengan telekinesisnya, Luhan mengarahkan sebuah buku tebal menghantam dahi Sehun. "Itu hukuman karena memikirkan hal yang macam-macam! Dasar mesum!" teriak Luhan, "YAA! XI LUHAN SAKIT TAHUU!" erang Sehun, dahinya memerah. "Muahahah, rasakan itu. Lagian kau ini, aku jadi heran mengapa kau bisa jadi salah satu legenda." Gumam Luhan, ia jadi teringat cerita masa lalu Sehun.

**. . .**

**SEHUN**

**_11th April 2034_**

**_Oh Family's house_**

**_11:30 p.m_**

"_Yeobo gwaenchanayo?_" tanya seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 28 tahun, ia melihat istrinya sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. "A-Anak kita.." tuan Oh itu membelalakkan matanya, istrinya hampir menangis.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" teriak suaminya, tapi kemudian ia merasa istrinya menahan tangannya. "Tidak _yeobo, _diluar sedang badai. Aku takut kita tidak akan sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat." Cegah istrinya. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kita memanggil dokter Choi untuk datang, ia pasti tidak bisa kemari karena badai."

"Panggilkan Hyoyeon saja.." tuan Oh memandang heran. "Hyoyeon kepala koki di rumah kita? Kenapa harus dia?" tanyanya. "Hyoyeon adalah lulusan kebidanan sebelum menjadi koki, panggilkan saja.."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, bertahanlah."

Tuan Oh meninggalkan istrinya dan menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan karena cuaca begitu dingin, ia menutup kamarnya dan kamar istrinya yang luas. Kemudian berlari menuju kamar para _maid _maupun pekerja lain seperti koki, sopir dll. Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang karena memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri otomotif.

"HYOYEONNAAA!" tak lama keluarlah seorang wanita manis bertubuh kecil, "Tuan Oh mencari saya? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. "I-Ini sangat gawat Hyoyeonna! Apa kau benar-benar lulusan kebidanan? Apa kau memiliki alat-alat untuk bidan?"

"Eh, iya benar. Kebetulan setelah libur di bulan lalu aku membawa alat-alat kerjaku lagi karena Gayoon-ssi melahirkan prematur." Tuan Oh mendesah lega. "Baiklah kumohon bantu persalinan istriku! Aku mohon Hyoyeonna, aku akan menghubungi dokter Choi. Kami tak bisa kerumah sakit karena kencangnya angin dan badai."

"Astaga, nyonya akan melahirkan? Baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan!" ia segera melesat ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa alatnya. Kemudian mencuci tangannya dengan cairan antiseptik agar terlindung dari kuman.

**_12th April 2034_**

**_01:28 a.m_**

"Syukurlah dokter Choi, akhirnya kau datang." Wanita tinggi bernama Choi Sooyoung itu membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa tuan Oh. "Ya, meskipun sopirku kesusahan menerjang badai tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku telah cukup lama mengabdi pada keluarga Oh, Baiklah dimana nyonya Oh?" tanya Sooyoung. "Dia dikamar kami dokter, koki kami sedang membantu persalinan tapi entahlah aku tak berani melihat."

"Koki?" tanya Sooyoung heran. "Oh, ia adalah lulusan kebidanan sebelumnya. Lebih baik dokter Choi cepat kekamar kami." Sooyoung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaiki anak tangga, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu kamar. Ia sudah terbiasa memasuki rumah keluarga Oh yang megah ini dan ia sudah hafal dimana kamar sang pemilik rumah.

Cklek!

"Dokter Choi? Syukurlah!" teriak Hyoyeon, tuan Oh menatap Hyoyeon bingung. "Ada apa? Apa istriku baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik. "Dokter Choi tolong, bayinya sudah akan keluar tapi nyonya Oh tidak kuat mendorong bayinya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan dokter, bagaimana ini? Bukankah sangat berbahaya?"

Sooyoung menuju sisi kiri ranjang nyonya Oh, kemudian menatap nyonya Oh yang terbaring pucat dan lemah. "Ia harus berusaha Hyoyeon-ssi, karena posisi bayi normal kita tidak perlu melakukan operasi _caesar. _Lebih baik kita baringkan nyonya Oh di _bathub toilet. _Air hangat akan membuatnya lebih rileks dan mengurangi rasa sakit ketika melahirkan."

**_02:57 a.m_**

"Oeeeekkkkkkkk~" tuan Oh yang awalnya menunggu di luar kamar terkejut ketika mendengar tangisan seorang bayi, ia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Tirai di jendela kamar mereka terbuka, menampilkan hujan, petir serta angin kencang di luar sana.

"Anakku.." gumam tuan Oh. Dokter Choi mempersilahkan tuan Oh menggendong puteranya untuk pertama kalinya, "Selamat tuan. Anak anda laki-laki, kami akan merawat nyonya Oh terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat kehabisan tenaga.." tuan Oh hanya mengangguk.

Ia menatap anaknya, begitu rupawan. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti kulitnya, rambutnya hitam, dengan bibir tipis yang sangat merah. "Selamat datang.." ia mengecup dahi anaknya. Kemudian Hyoyeon datang menemui bayi mungilnya itu, "Permisi tuan Oh, biarkan saya memandikan anak anda." Lelaki itu pun menyerahkan anaknya ke tangan Hyoyeon.

.

..

Ia sedang melihat istrinya yang menangis haru sambil memeluk anak pertama mereka, lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kyu, siapa nama yang akan kau berikan padanya?" tanya nyonya Oh yang memiliki nama asli Lee Sungmin tapi kemudian berubah marga. "Oh Sehun."

"Oh.. Sehun?" ulang Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku memikirkan Sunghyun atau siapapun itu yang berasal dari nama kita, tapi aku pikir lagi Sehun lebih pantas." Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku menyukainya."

Ctaaarrrr!

Itu suara petir, dokter Choi yang masih ada di sana beralih menuju jendela dan menutup tirainya. "Ini aneh sekali, harusnya bayi terkejut mendengar suara halilintar sekeras itu." Gumam Sooyoung. "Tak heran kalau anaknya seperti ini, kita kan sudah mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu Ming?" =_=

. . . . .

**_Oh Family's House_**

**_7th May 2051_**

"Kyu.." Kyuhyun menoleh, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Ada apa _yeobo?_" Sungmin diam, tapi kemudian mulai berbicara. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sehun." Gumamnya, Kyuhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Kau lihat tidak, kalau kita berjalan dengannya kita tidak pernah diikuti cahaya matahari yang terik. Ada saja angin yang berhembus, dan kamar Sehun juga merupakan kamar paling dingin diantara seluruh ruangan di rumah kita meskipun pendingin ruangan tak menyala."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu." Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak Kyu, ini serius! Setiap kali ia lewat selalu ada angin yang menyertai, dan kalau aku tak salah lihat aku pernah melihat Sehun membuat sebuah pusaran angin kecil di tangannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai tertarik, Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku takut kau membencinya." Gumam Sungmin. "Heh? Kenapa aku bisa membenci anakku sendiri? Aku malah tertarik dan menganggap kau yang tak menyukai keahlian Sehun, kalau itu bisa disebut keahlian."

"Ternyata pikiran kita sama, aku juga menganggap Sehun spesial. Hanya aku memikirkan karena takut kau tak menyukai Sehun."

**_Oh Family's living room_**

"Sehunna.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, seingatnya ia tidak bandel akhir-akhir ini mengapa ayah dan ibunya memanggilnya untuk berkumpul bersama. Ini benar-benar tidak biasanya, ayahnya adalah seorang _bussiness man _dan hampir jarang bertemu dengannya, sementara ibunya juga setipe dengan ayahnya, wanita karir yang sibuk.

"Apa aku berbuat salah ayah?" tanya Sehun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Jujurlah pada ayah, apa kau.. mengendalikan angin atau sejenisnya?" Sehun terlonjak, mata sipitnya sedikit melebar. "Tidak apa sayang, katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Kami takkan marah kok.."

"Uhm, baiklah. Ya sedikit, semenjak umurku lima belas tahun aku merasakan aneh walau sebenarnya aku merasakan aneh dari kecil. Tapi mulai umur lima belas tahun itu aku tak pernah merasakan panas lagi."

"Pantas kulitmu semakin pucat." Celetuk Kyuhyun. "Kyu, dengarkan Sehun dulu." Tegur Sungmin, Lalu Sehun kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Di umur enam belas tahun aku mendapat mimpi, kalau suatu saat aku akan mengendalikan angin. Agak aneh memang.."

Sehun diam sejenak, "Tapi kemudian ternyata itu semua nyata. Aku mengendalikan angin, awalnya ketika ayah dan ibu berada di luar negeri aku mencoba memainkan angin itu di kamar. Tapi ayah tahu, aku malah menerbangkan banyak benda. Rasanya aku panik sekali, ranjangku, meja belajarku, sampai TV dan kulkas juga aku terbangkan. Aku berusaha tidak panik dan angin itu berhenti, aku kemudian sadar kalau menggerakkan angin itu dengan emosi. Dan aku mulai belajar bermain-main dengan angin."

"Lalu kau tahu apa tujuan kau mengendalikan angin?" Sehun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku juga yakin pasti ada suatu alasan dibalik kekuatan aneh ini. Dan beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat mimpi, kalau.."

"Kalau?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Tidak, uhm _umma _bisa aku izin ke Mokpo minggu depan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sungmin tak menjawab. "Ayolah, kurasa paman Donghae butuh dikunjungi~" rengek Sehun, berusaha mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah.." putus Sungmin akhirnya. Padahal bukan Donghae –sahabat Kyuhyun- alasan Sehun ke Mokpo, itu adalah mimpi Sehun. Ia mendapat petunjuk ke Mokpo di akhir minggu pertama di bulan Mei. Dan esok adalah saatnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia benar-benar ingin ke Mokpo. Tapi yang Sehun tahu, seluruh raganya benar-benar ingin menuju ke Mokpo.

Dan setelah itu, ia tidak tahu lagi apa lanjutan kisahnya.

**. . .**

"Xiao Lu." Luhan menoleh, ia tersadar dari pikirannya. "Bukankah kau bilang ada yang akan melatih kita? Kapan mereka akan datang?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yingma tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut."

"Yingma?" Luhan mengangguk. "Bagaimana naga itu bisa tahu sesuatu lebih awal dari kita?" tanya Sehun. "Entahlah Sehunna, aku dan Kai telah mencurigai naga itu. Tapi yang Kris bilang, mencurigai sesama anggota tidak baik. Itu benar.."

"Tapi Yingma bukan anggota kita _hyung_." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sehun. "Kris adalah tuannya, secara otomatis ia adalah teman satu tim kita." Jawab Luhan, tak yakin sebenarnya. "Bagaimana kalau MAMA atau seseorang 'menyerang atau mengendalikan' pikirannya?"

"Aku akan membunuh naga itu." Luhan terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kris dan Tao belum pulang? Kai dan Kyungsoo juga kenapa pergi di pagi buta?" gumam Luhan. "Biarkan saja.."

"Hah?" Sehun mendekati Luhan, kemudian memeluk Luhan dari samping. "Kalau sampai nanti malam Kris _ge _dan Tao _ge _belum pulang, ayo kita mengintai tempat tinggal Yingma." Bisik Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yingma, aku belum memberinya makan! Aish, bisa disembur aku oleh si _angry bird _itu." Sehun tertawa.

"Makanya nanti malam kita ke kandangnya. Oh, dan _hyung.. _apa yang kau pikirkan tentang MAMA? Apa dia jahat? Apa dia baik?" tanya Sehun penasaran, Luhan diam sejenak. "Aku baru tahu, MAMA berarti yang mulia. MAMA berarti sesuatu yang menyelamatkan kita, MAMA itu tinggi kita tidak."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tapi soal jahat atau tidak aku juga tidak tahu Sehun. Yang jelas kalau ia hanya memperbudak kita, aku akan sangat marah padanya." Sehun mengangguk, "Aku juga. Aku tidak pernah mau mengerti dengan MAMA, aku diam di dalam lingkaran takdir ini bukan karena aku pasrah. Aku mencoba menikmatinya, karena harusnya aku berterima kasih lingkaran takdir ini mempertemukanku denganmu."

. . . . .

"HAH? _GEGE _YAKIN MAU KE KANADA?!" teriak Tao, Kris mengangguk, ia memegang dua buah tiket pesawat di tangannya. "Duh, kalau tau begini aku tidak mau ikut." Gerutu Tao. "_Come on _Taozi, apa kau mau aku bepergian jauh sendirian? Nah, sepertinya kita sudah harus masuk karena pesawat akan _take off _45 menit lagi."

Kris menarik tangan Tao, sementara Tao merasa aneh. Ada gitu orang yang ke luar negeri, beda benua, dalam rencana semendadak ini dan tidak bawa koper. 'Bahkan aku meninggalkan pandakuuuu!' gerutu Tao dalam hati.

'Sebenarnya Kris mau apa ke Kanada? Urusan penting? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak terbang saja? Kemampuannya kan terbang? Oh iya Kris bakal dianggap aneh, atau dikira sedang syuting film-film khayalan kalau bepergian terbang, apalagi menaiki naganya Yingma.' Tao berpikir sendiri.

"Jangan coba-coba hentikan waktu lalu kabur ya Tao. _Gege _tahu kau tak tahu jalan pulang." Bisik Kris, Tao mengangguk patuh. Akhirnya seluruh penumpang menuju Kanada dipersilahkan masuk, Kris memilih pesawat berkelas bisnis. Dan Tao yakin harganya tidak murah.

Kadang Tao berpikir, darimana mereka mendapatkan uang? Yang ia tahu hanya di lemari mereka di mansion, ada setumpuk uang yang seolah-olah takkan pernah habis meskipun dipakai oleh tujuh turunan mereka berdua belas. 'Apa MAMA atau teman-temannya itu seorang pencuri?' pikir Tao.

"_Welcome to the our flight, destination to Canada. I'm mr. Johny as the pilot, and mr. Giggs as the co-pilot. Please make sure your seatbelt is set up, and we will blablabla.._"

Tao tak terlalu memperdulikan perkenalan dari pilot, maupun petunjuk pramugari yang menjelaskan bahwa ia harus mengencangkan sabuk pengaman ketika pesawat akan lepas landas, kemudian kantung udara ada di atas kepalanya, pelampung keselamatan ada di bawah kursinya dan penumpang bisa meniupnya sendiri, ada empat pintu darurat di sebelah kiri dan kanan, dan dilarang menyalakan ponsel maupun alat elektronik lain. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan prosedur sederhana itu, ia menatap ke arah jendela, pesawat mulai bergerak mengitari jalur lepas landas, kemudian kecepatan bertambah dan bagian depan pesawat sudah mulai naik.

Ia jadi ingin mencoba, bagaimana kalau waktu berhenti ketika mereka ada di angkasa. Apakah pesawat itu akan jatuh? "Taozi, jangan coba-coba.." tegur Kris. Ia terkikik geli, tahu saja _gege_nya itu kalau ia akan bertindak jahil. Tapi karena Tao masih ingin hidup dan tidak dimarahi Kris lalu menanggung banyak dosa karena membunuh orang, ia membatalkan niatan jahilnya itu.

"Perjalanannya akan makan waktu sekitar delapan jam, tidurlah." Tao mengangguk, ia pun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Lagipula, ia dan Kris pergi di siang hari, itu saat bagi Tao untuk tidur.

. . . . .

"Menepi sebentar Kai." Kai mengangguk, akhirnya setelah dua jam perjalanan tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan, tadi sebelum berangkat Kai memaksa agar Kyungsoo makan dulu di sebuah restauran cepat saji.

"Kita dimana _hyung?_" tanya Kai penasaran, ia hanya melihat Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya tanpa tujuan. Di depannya ada sebuah pertokoan, tak terlalu ramai karena bukan di pusat kota. "Ini, adalah bekas apartemen Chanyeol _hyung._"

"_Mwo? _Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo memilih tak menjawab, ia menelusuri pertokoan itu. "Kita cari apa?" tanya Kai lagi. "Pohon." Kai membelalakkan mata, "Apakah pohon kehidupan? Apa kita akan menemukannya di sini?"

"Semoga saja." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, ia kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke salah satu dinding pertokoan itu. Memejamkan matanya, Kai jadi khawatir. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tak sehat, dari fisik maupun mentalnya. "Kebakaran itu parah Kai. Aku masih heran bagaimana Chanyeol _hyung _bisa selamat."

"Aku jadi penasaran, kalau saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Gumam Kai. "Tidak Kai sepertinya tidak disini. Ehm, apa kau bisa membawaku ke Mokpo?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya bisa, tapi tunggu. Mau apa di Mokpo?"

"Kita akan menuju ke tempat dimana terakhir kali aku membaca masa lalu Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo. "_Hyung _kau yakin mencari pohon itu berdua saja? Denganku?" tanya Kai. "Kalau kau tak yakin aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Ehm, baiklah. Kita ke Mokpo."

**_Mokpo._**

Ini tak membuahkan hasil, Kyungsoo hanya berputar-putar dan menyentuh setiap benda yang ia temui. Tapi Kai yakin pikiran Kyungsoo tak menyertai raganya, pandangannya begitu kosong. Dan Kai sudah mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan selama dua jam, kalau tidak ingat ia menyukai Kyungsoo mungkin ia sudah berteleportasi kembali ke mansion mereka.

"Kapan pohonnya akan ketemu?" tanya Kai penasaran. "Tidak sekarang, kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke mansion. Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Suho _hyung._" Kai bersyukur, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih kembali.

Ia berjalan lambat, Mokpo adalah sebuah daerah yang dikelilingi laut. Daerah pelabuhan yang cukup besar, dan ia bersedia menemani Kyungsoo sebentar menikmati angin laut. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah iklan yang menarik perhatian Kai. "_Hyung.._"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Apa kau tak berminat ikut tes psikologi?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. "Bukankah untuk membuktikan apakah _hyung _anak indigo atau tidak kita bisa bertanya pada psikiater? Siapa tahu anak yang ada di internet itu kau _hyung, _kita jadi bisa lebih cepat menemukan masa lalumu _hyung._ Karena sepertinya aku telah menemukan solusi dari masalahmu."

"Apa itu?" Kai menghela nafasnya. "Masa lalumu bukanlah bagian dari kekuatanmu _hyung, _dan aku merasa MAMA menghapus ingatan kita semua sebelum masuk ke kapsul tidur." Tangan Kyungsoo mengejang, ia menggenggam tangan Kai berusaha mencari tahu apa maksud Kai sebenarnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kai bercakap-cakap dengan Luhan, namun ketika ia mencoba mencari apa masa depan mereka Kyungsoo gagal.

"Baiklah, ayo besok kita ke psikiater."

. . . . .

"Sepertinya ada tamu." Gumam Lay, ia dan Suho pun menuju ke pintu mansion mereka. Dan mereka baru sadar mereka tak melihat TaoRis, KaiSoo, HunHan, BaekYeol. Hanya ada Chen dan Xiumin, itupun Suho yakin kalau Chen dan Xiumin sedang beristirahat.

Suho melihat dari layar interkom, dan menemukan empat orang asing di hadapan mereka. Empat orang itu memiliki tinggi dan otot badan di atas rata-rata, sementara kita tahu betapa kecilnya Suho dan Lay. "_Nuguseyo?_" tanya Suho dari interkom.

"Apa sudah ada yang mengatakan pada kalian kalau ada beberapa pelatih yang akan datang?" jawab seseorang paling tinggi di antara mereka, dengan sedikit ragu merekapun membukakan pintu mansion mereka setelah menekan sebuah tombol.

"Salam kenal, Suho-ssi, Lay-ssi." Suho mengangguk sekilas, "Namaku Yunho, dan ini Changmin, ini Siwon, dan ini Kangin _hyung._" Seorang lelaki yang memiliki mata mirip mata musang memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Chen dan Xiumin yang sepertinya mendengar sedikit keributan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ke pintu masuk, mereka memandang kaget pada empat orang asing tak diundang. "Oh, Chen. Perkenalkan, ini adalah pelatih kita."

"Pelatih?" tanya Xiumin, Lay memandang Xiumin seolah-olah berkata 'kau-akan-tahu-nanti' Changmin menoleh ke segala arah, "Dimana anggota kalian yang lain?" tanyanya. "Mereka sedang keluar, sebentar lagi pasti kembali. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka." Jawab Lay, sejujurnya ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan keempat orang itu. Mereka menatap dengan pandangan sedikit sinis dan meremehkan, _well _Lay tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya bukan? Seandainya Luhan ada disini mereka pasti tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan empat orang tersebut, atau kalau bukan Luhan, Kyungsoo juga boleh. Setidaknya Lay bisa bersiap-siap dengan yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

.

..

"Kenapa Kris tak datang?" tanya Suho. "Entahlah, ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi. Begitu pula Tao." Jawab Chanyeol. Empat orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pelatih sedang berada di halaman belakang, mereka dijamu dengan secangkir teh oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya kemana mereka?" gumam Sehun. "Aku ingin tanya pada kalian semua, darimana kalian semua sepanjang hari ini?" tanya Xiumin, Chen mengangguk ia juga bingung mengapa teman-temannya keluar mansion mereka.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung _melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan mobilku! Ah! Astaga mobilku ketinggalan di dekat pertokoan bekas apartemen Chanyeol _hyung!_" jerit Kai, Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Apa katamu? Bekas apartemenku?" Kai mengangguk tak yakin.

"Jam lima kurang, Kyungsoo _hyung _terbangun dengan teriakan dan wajah panik. Aku memutuskan mengikutinya, ia minta diantar kesana. Ketika aku tanya, ia hanya bilang ingin mencari pohon kehidupan. Kemudian setelah di bekas apartemenmu itu ternyata telah berubah menjadi pertokoan, dan ia memintaku membawa berteleportasi ke Mokpo. Daerah terakhir yang dikunjungi Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam kapsul tidur."

"Mokpo?" Sehun membeo. "Lalu, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Chen, Kai menggeleng. "Ia langsung memintaku pulang karena ada tamu penting, ternyata empat orang itu. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba dan ingin ke tempat-tempat itu. Ia tak memberiku jawaban yang jelas."

"Kurasa Kyungsoo mendapat gambaran pohon kehidupan itu di dalam mimpinya." Jawab Luhan. "Mungkin, ia semakin terlihat aneh hari ini. Kurasa masa lalunya begitu berat, kalau aku tak tahu ia mempunyai kekuatan mungkin aku juga tak percaya padanya. Sudah pasti ia dikucilkan, orang-orang di jaman lalu memiliki pikiran yang sempit." Jawab Kai.

"Kalau aku dan Chanyeol hanya bermain keluar, kami pergi ke taman bermain untuk _refreshing._" Jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku dan Luhan _hyung _malah di belakang, di dekat kandang Yingma. Kami hanya melakukan penyelidikan tak jelas." Jawab Sehun.

"Dan hasilnya?" Sehun mengangkat bahu sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Lay. "_Eobseo._" Jawab Sehun. "Tapi ini sudah malam dan Kris _ge _tak kunjung pulang." Lay menggumam, "Kurasa Kris tak berada di Korea saat ini. Yasudahlah biarkan saja, siapa tahu nanti ia akan pulang dengan kabar baik." Tambah Luhan.

. . . . .

"Oke, latihan kita dimulai. kami akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok, itu tidak menjadi masalah meskipun Kris dan Tao tidak ada karena jumlah kalian genap." Anggota EXO menatap Kangin aneh. "Latihan? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm, memang kenapa? Malam akan meningkatkan adrenalin kalian sehingga kekuatan kalian bisa terpacu lebih, juga efek tekanan yang diberikan kegelapan sangat besar. Lagipula, bukankah di siang hari kekuatan Baekhyun tidak akan berfungsi maksimal? Benarkan _light?_" tanya Siwon, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Oh _well, _Byun Baekhyun kau memiliki masa lalu yang dramatis ya?" sindir Yunho. Baekhyun menatap Yunho sinis, ia tak suka pada siapapun yang membahas masa lalunya kecuali member EXO yang lain. Ya tentunya karena masa lalunya tak indah, meskipun semua member EXO memang hampir seluruhnya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.

**. . .**

**BAEKHYUN**

**_Gangnam, 06 September 1991_**

"DASAR! KAU JALANG! APA SEMUA YANG KU BERIKAN PADAMU TAK CUKUP HAH? APA KAU BAHAGIA DENGAN MENJAJAKAN TUBUHMU DI LUARAN SANA?" Baekhyun menutup telinganya, ingin benar rasanya ia pergi dari situ. Ia hidup selama delapan belas tahun di tengah-tengah pertengkaran orangtua yang seakan tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Jalang katamu? _Geurae! _Aku memang seorang jalang, aku memberikan tubuhku pada orang lain untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Tapi juga untuk menghidupi Baekhyun, aku tidak sepertimu yang tak pernah memperdulikan anak semata wayangmu sendiri! Aku bahkan berpikir apa kau masih ingat kalau memiliki anak lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun."

"Tentu aku ingat! Aku selalu mentransfer uang ke rekening kalian kan?" ibu Baekhyun menatap sinis. "Uang? Baekhyun tak butuh uang! Kalau uang aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak untuknya! Kau tak pernah perhatian padanya sedikitpun! Bahkan sampai kelulusan SMA Baekhyun kau juga tak datang! Dimana peranmu sebagai seorang ayah? Kau kira aku tak tahu kau selingkuh dengan sekretarismu hah?!"

"Tapi kau lebih hina daripada aku! Apa ada ibu yang tega berselingkuh dan menjual dirinya dengan orang lain sementara ia masih memiliki suami?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar dan mati-matian menahan isakannya. Ia tahu ibunya bukan pelacur, ia tahu. Ibunya adalah orang baik, ibunya bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan di perusahaan swasta dan hanya bekerja di malam hari. Sementara ayahnya hanya bekerja di luar negeri tanpa pernah pulang dan menengoknya, ibunya memang dianggap remeh karena keluar rumah pada malam hari dan dijemput oleh laki-laki lain yang berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda, semua laki-laki itu adalah sopir kantor ibunya, bos mereka memerintahkan untuk menjemput pegawai wanita yang bekerja di malam hari. Hanya saja Baekhyun heran mengapa ibunya tak pernah menceritakan yang sesungguhnya, dan setelah sekitar tiga tahun tak kembali ke Korea, ayahnya pulang sambil mengamuk. Memang Baekhyun sering mendengar keduanya ribut, tapi hanya melalui ponsel.

Dan Baekhyun tahu, satu-satunya orang yang selingkuh adalah ayahnya, dengan sekretaris kantornya di luar negeri, Baekhyun yakin sekali akan hal itu.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke Swiss!" Baekhyun membelalak karena kaget, 'Apa? Swiss? Tidak aku tidak mau!' batin Baekhyun. "Jangan berani kau mengambil Baekhyun dari sisiku! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau ingin mengambil anak itu? Dia anakku, bukan anakmu!"

"Aku ayahnya! Dan aku menjamin hak asuh akan Baekhyun jatuh ke tanganku!" bentak ayah Baekhyun lagi. "Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau berani mengambil Baekhyun!" sepertinya ayah Baekhyun kalap dan benar-benar dikuasai emosi. Ayahnya melihat sebuah vas bunga kecil di meja sebelahnya, ayahnya itu mengambil vas itu.

Prangggg!

Vas itu pecah berkeping-keping setelah dilemparkan ke dinding oleh ayahnya, "Idemu bagus juga! Benar, seharusnya aku melenyapkanmu dari dulu, kau benar-benar benalu di kehidupanku!" Baekhyun panik, ayahnya akan membunuh ibunya! Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara, sehingga ia bisa mengintip ayah ibunya yang bertengkar tepat di depan kamarnya.

Ibunya terlihat ketakutan, tentu saja ibunya tak pernah berkelahi dengan lelaki sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun tahu ayahnya sedang memegang pecahan vas itu, "Rasakan ini!"

"TIDAK! IBUUUUU! AARGH!" Baekhyun menjerit, ia menghalangi ayahnya yang ingin menusuk ibunya dengan berdiri di antara mereka, namun sayang ayah Baekhyun telah menggerakkan tangannya dan tusukan itu mengenai mata Baekhyun yang sebelah kanan, Baekhyun yakin bola matanya terluka, pecah atau apapun itu.

"BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! Baekhyun sadar sayang, Baekhyun.. ini ibu—"

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat.

**_Swiss 08 September 1991_**

**_11:45 a.m_**

Ibu Baekhyun menangis, anaknya sedang dioperasi. Ya, ia memutuskan membawa anaknya ke salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Swiss, tempat suaminya bekerja. Sementara suaminya sendiri sudah ditahan di Korea, mengapa ibu Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun ke Swiss? Itu semua Atas permintaan nenek Baekhyun.

**_At operation room_**

**_11:50 a.m_**

"Baik kita mulai operasinya, kita harus berhati-hati karena pecahan vas itu mengenai retina anak ini. Kecil kemungkinan anak ini akan terlepas dari kebutaan, apapun hasilnya kita harus melakukan yang terbaik. Kalian mengerti?"

Beberapa perawat dan dokter pendamping mengangguk menanggapi dokter yang memimpin operasi Baekhyun, mereka menyalakan lampu operasi dan mengambil beberapa peralatan bedah.

**_5 hours later_**

"Kita bisa matikan lampu operasinya." Salah seorang perawat mengangguk dan mencari saklar lampu itu, suster itu membungkuk sedikit..

BLAR!

"D-Dokter!" jerit suster itu terkejut, dokter itu menoleh, lampu tadi meledak dan siapapun yang melihat cahaya lampu itu dengan mata telanjang dipastikan mengalami gangguan mata. Pecahan-pecahan kaca melukai tubuh Baekhyun meski tak banyak karena tubuhnya ditutupi selimut hijau khas rumah sakit, yang parah adalah daerah wajahnya.

"Dokter bagaimana ini?" suster itu panik. "Katakan pada keluarga korban, kalau korban tak bisa diselamatkan." Ucap dokter itu, tentu saja mana mungkin mereka mengatakan kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan medis.

"Apa dokter yakin?" tanya suster itu. "KATAKAN APAPUN!" suster itu begitu takut karena dibentak, ia hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun masih bernafas, ia menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sampai wajahnya. "Dokter bagaimana kalau keluarganya mengecek denyut nadi atau detak jantung pasien?" tanya suster lain.

"Bawa saja langsung anak itu ke kamar mayat, biar nanti disana ia dipisahkan dari mayat yang sesungguhnya. Dan berikan mayat lain namun sudah dalam peti lalu kembalikan ke keluarganya."

**_08 September 1991_**

**_06:00 p.m_**

**_Mortuary_**

"B-Baekhyun tak mungkin meninggal!" Baekhyun sadar itu suara ibunya, sepertinya pengaruh obat biusnya telah berkurang. Ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, _"Tidak! Kalian bagaimana bisa melakukan semacam ini? Anakku hanya terkena pecahan kaca!"_ kemudian Baekhyun tak tahu ibunya berbicara dengan bahasa apa, hanya saja samar-samar ia mendengar ibunya mengucap kata 'Baekhyun' dan 'Meninggal' berulang-ulang.

'Apa aku telah meninggal?' batin Baekhyun, tapi ia sadar jantungnya masih berdetak. 'Atau mungkin itu hanya ilusiku saja?' batin Baekhyun, ia ingin membuktikannya dengan cara menyentuh dadanya sendiri. 'A-aku tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku!' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ck, Byun Baekhyun yang malang."

**. . .**

"Sial dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Kyungsoo, dan bahkan lebih tinggi." Geram Luhan. "Apa?" Suho menoleh. "Dia bisa membaca masa depan dan masa lalu tanpa melakukan kontak fisik seperti Kyungsoo." Jawab Luhan lagi.

"Apa jangan-jangan ia adalah musuh kita?" Chen bertanya dengan nada panik. "Tidak, mereka hanya pelatih berdarah dingin. Mereka sangat ingin kita mendapat tekanan mental, kau tahu ketika mental seseorang tertekan mereka bisa melakukan atau mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka lebih baik."

"Baekhyun, mundur!" perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat. "Baekhyun.. ini bukan saatnya memikirkan masa lalumu!" tegur Luhan, ia membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

'Tidak _hyung, _suaranya.. itu suara yang sama, suara yang sama yang terakhir kuingat.' Jawab Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. "Jangan bercanda." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku mengingatnya dengan pasti!"

"Kelompok pertama: Luhan-Baekhyun, kelompok kedua: Chanyeol-Kyungsoo, Kelompok ketiga: Suho-Kai, kelompok keempat: Lay-Chen, kelompok terakhir: Sehun-Xiumin." Changmin mengumumkan, mereka segera berpencar dengan kelompok masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Siwon akan maju duluan. Awalnya aku tak ingin memberi tahukan apa kekuatan kami, tapi aku lupa kalian ada Luhan jadi sekalian saja aku beritahu. Yunho bisa membaca masa depan dan masa lalu, ia adalah yang tercepat diantara kami. Siwon adalah yang terkuat, hati-hati dengan ilusi yang ia berikan, Changmin hm jangan menyentuhnya kalau kalian tidak ingin tersetrum, dan aku? Aku diciptakan sebagai prajurit utama MAMA sepertinya, aku yang paling sadis." Terang Kangin.

"Peraturannya adalah, kau wajib melihat kawan-kawanmu bertempur. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan mencampuri kelompok lain dan jangan menyelamatkan mereka, anggap saja kalian hanya melihat film _action _dan kau tak bisa menolong mereka. Mengerti?" tekan Siwon, mereka mengangguk.

"Baekhyun, usahakan kau fokus dan menjaga pikiranmu. Kau bisa kan? Jika ia menyerangmu dengan ilusinya berteriaklah, kau maju saja terus arahkan cahayamu ke matanya." Luhan memberikan Baekhyun instruksi. "Tapi _hyung, _kalau ia terus menyerangku dengan intruksinya bukankah _hyung _akan terpengaruh juga?"

"Tidak, aku bisa menjaga pikiranku. Aku akan memfokuskan pikiranku pada pikiran Sehun, aku dan dia sudah berbicara tadi." Jawab Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun, meski sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tertekan. Ia yakin takkan kembali ke kamarnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, atau lebih dari itu. "Ingat, selagi kau menyerangnya dengan cahaya aku akan mengarahkan benda-benda ke dirinya." Tambah Luhan lagi.

"_Hyung, _kalau keadaan tak memungkinkan lagi aku akan mengeluarkan cahaya besar itu sinarnya akan berbahaya bagi mata, jadi aku akan memberi aba-aba dan tutup matamu atau berbaliklah." Luhan mengangguk paham pada penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Anggap ini film 3 dimensi, jadi kalian semua akan membutuhkan kacamata untuk melihatnya." Changmin membagikan kacamata hitam pada masing-masing member yang duduk di rumput. Tentu saja kacamata itu sudah didesain khusus, cahaya Baekhyun kan bisa merusak mata.

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja, semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja, semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja." Ulang Chanyeol seperti mantera. "_Hyung, _bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Kai penasaran, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, aku kan tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengan mereka."

Cklik!

Mereka menoleh, Xiumin memberikan lembar foto yang ia ambil dari kamera polaroid miliknya. Tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan Xiumin membawa kamera itu. Kyungsoo menyentuh foto itu, "Ini akan sedikit parah, tapi tenang saja pelatih itu tetap tidak boleh membunuh kita." Sehun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kekasihnya takkan terbunuh. Kalau terluka, bukankah mereka punya Lay?

Priiiittt!

Peluit telah ditiup oleh Yunho, Sehun hanya memandangi Baekhyun. Ia ingat dengan kesepakatannya bersama Luhan tadi.

Luhan menoleh, setidaknya saat ini disekitarnya ada enam belas pohon yang bisa ia lemparkan. Kemudian ia bersyukur banyak batu sungai besar yang ditata sebagai penghias di halaman belakang rumah mereka, itu bisa sangat berguna.

"Baekhyun, Lari!" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mulai maju. Siwon terkekeh kecil, ia bahkan tak bergerak selangkahpun. "Baekhyun kurasa berhentilah." Ucap Luhan, Baekhyun pun berhenti dan menepi.

"ARGH LUHAN _HYUNG!_" jerit Baekhyun, ia limbung ke belakang dan jatuh. 'Sial ilusinya sudah bekerja.' Luhan mati-matian tak membaca pikiran Baekhyun sekarang. "L-LUHAN _HYUNG! _LAKUKAN APAPUN!"

Luhan dengan segera mencabut pohon besar dengan telekinesisnya, ia melempar pohon itu dan mengarahkannya ke Siwon.

BRAK!

Siwon sedikit terpental, namun ia berhasil menghindar. Luhan tersenyum senang, namun ketika ia menatap mata Siwon. 'Oh tidak, ilusinya.' Tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan mengejang, pikirannya tak fokus lagi. Sial, ia lupa kalau ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan lewat tatapan mata. "Sehun.." ucap Luhan lirih.

_Luhan berhasil mengingat seluruh anggota keluarganya, ibunya, ayahnya, saudaranya. Ia bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Luhan bisa melihat senyum ibunya yang hangat, ia bisa melihat tatapan penuh kasih dari ayahnya._

_"Luhan?" panggil ibunya, ah suara itu berapa lama Luhan tak mendengarnya? _

_"Iy-mmpphhf!" Luhan terkejut, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Luhan, tolong kami. Tolong ayah dan ibu Luhan.." ayahnya memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Tolong kami Xiao Lu-ku." Ayahnya meminta lagi. Luhan ingin menolong mereka sekarang!_

_Ziiingggg!_

_Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, sebuah mesin mirip kipas angin perlahan diturunkan sedikit demi sedikit dan semakin mendekati kepala ibunya. "MMPHHH! MMMH!" jeritnya, mesin berbentuk baling-baling itu bisa melukai kepala ibunya!_

_Zinggg!_

_"LUHANN!" teriak ibunya, Luhan menangis, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mesin itu semakin turun dan turun, hingga akhirnya ujung baling-baling yang berputar itu mengenai puncak kepala ibunya._

_"AARRGHHH SAKIT SEKALIII!" ibunya menjerit, darahnya muncrat kemana-mana, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas otak ibunya karena kulit kepalanya terkelupas dan tulang tengkoraknya hancur sebagian. Luhan ingin menjerit, ia ketakutan, seandainya ia tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka setidaknya biarkan ia menutup mata! Namun ia tidak bisa!_

_Zraasshhhh!_

_Mesin itu kini memangkas habis kepala ibunya, tubuh ibunya menggelepar seperti ikan di daratan. Luhan ingin menangis namun ia juga merasa mual, ibunya yang telah lama tak ia jumpai kini disiksa secara mengerikan di hadapannya. Kini tubuh ibunya tak bergerak lagi, mesin itu telah berhenti bekerja. _

_Kini ayahnya telah diangkat oleh dua orang, Luhan dapat melihat kompor pemanggang daging berbentuk persegi panjang _(*author note: bayangin kompor pemanggang yang biasanya spongebob pake di krusty crab._.v)

_Kompor itu pasti telah menyala dalam keadaan sangat panas, karena Luhan bisa melihat asap yang keluar dari kompor itu. Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan ia tak ingin melihatnya._

_Brug!_

_"AASSHHHH!" ia bisa melihat tubuh bagian bawah ayahnya melepuh seketika, kulitnya seakan mencair dan menempel di kompor itu, dan Luhan melihat diatasnya ada mesin untuk meringsekkan barang, yang biasa dipakai untuk menghancurkan besi-besi bekas. _

_"HMPPAAHHNN!" ia berusaha mengatakan kata 'Jangan' namun mulutnya tak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Mesin penghancur itu mulai turun dan.._

"LUHAN _HYUNG!_" Baekhyun menggoncang tubuh Luhan, Luhan seketika tersadar. Ia mundur selangkah, 'I-Ilusi tadi begitu nyata.' Batin Luhan, dan Luhan sangat bersyukur Baekhyun datang tepat pada waktunya.

"B-Baekhyun.." Luhan buru-buru memeluk Baekhyun, ia takut sekali. "Ssh, tidak apa _hyung. _Aku sudah mengeluarkan sinar dengan kekuatan terbesarku, aku baru sadar kalau ilusiku berakhir ketika ia beralih menyerang _hyung. _Siwon-ssi tidak bisa menyerang dua orang sekaligus, sekarang ia ditarik oleh pelatih mungkin ia tak waspada dengan sinarku."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, maaf aku tak membantu." Sesal Luhan. "Tak apa _hyung, _lagipula aku senang ini berakhir dengan cepat. Ini benar-benar pengalaman pertama yang mengesalkan." Jawab Baekhyun disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" itu Sehun dibelakang Luhan, Luhan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar." Luhan berjalan lebih cepat, "Ilusi seperti apa yang ia terima?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Yang pasti lebih seram daripada aku yang diberi ilusi tersesat di dalam hutan di masa yang tak aku kenal."

**_Round two_**

"Hei Kyungsoo setidaknya beri tahu aku cara untuk menyerang!" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Serang dia dengan bola api atau apapun itu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "T-tapi aku tak tahu cara bagaimana membuat bola api! Aku saja tak tahu bagaimana membuat api besar dari tubuhku!"

"Kau bisa _hyung, _aku _melihat_nya." Kyungsoo berusaha menyakinkan Chanyeol, "Bangkitkan emosimu _hyung!_" bentak Kyungsoo. "Dan jangan menyentuh Changmin-ssi, apapun itu. Jangan menyentuhnya, kau ingat?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tak seperti Siwon kali ini Changmin berlari duluan dengan langkahnya yang gesit, ia berusaha menyentuh Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan..

KREEEKKK!

Tanah dibawahnya membelah dan retak secara tiba-tiba, Changmin hampir masuk ke lubang yang dibuat Kyungsoo karena tanahnya retak. Namun ia berhasil menghindar, "_Hyung _api!" jerit Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memfokuskan dirinya.

'Api.. api.. aku mohon!' batin Chanyeol, ia panik, Kyungsoo sudah meluluh lantakkan tanah namun Changmin selalu berhasil menghindar. 'Api!' teriak Chanyeol, Changmin sudah hampir dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Sret!

Di telapak tangan Chanyeol muncul api kecil, 'Sial tak berguna.' Ia memfokuskan dirinya lagi, dan berhasil api itu perlahan mulai membesar. "Wow, Chanyeol terlihat seperti _ghost rider._" Celetuk Chen.

"Pfftt, hahahaha." Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan tawa, memang sih tubuhnya jadi mengeluarkan api dari berbagai sisi =_= "EHHH JANGAN KEHILANGAN FOKUS!" teriak Kai, kalau Chanyeol tak membantu Kyungsoo, teman sekamar Kai itu bisa diserang Changmin.

"_HYUNG _API!" jerit Kyungsoo, tak tahan lagi. Kini jaraknya dengan Changmin tak sampai lima meter, Chanyeol mencoba fokus lagi. "Bagaimana cara menyerang dengan api ini? Aku tak bisa melemparkan api ini!" teriak Chanyeol panik, karena panik apinya mengecil lagi.

Ia memandang Kyungsoo, tak sampai sedetik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo didekap oleh Changmin namun dengan sangat erat. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tersiksa karena Changmin seperti mencekik Kyungsoo dengan badan besarnya. "_Hyung, _kumohon apimu.."

"Aku tak bisa Kyungsoo-ya!" jerit Chanyeol frustasi. "AARRGHHH HENTIKAN LISTRIKNYA!" Kyungsoo berteriak, seluruh tubuhnya langsung mati rasa karena disetrum dengan listrik yang muncul dari tubuh Changmin, tentu saja dengan kekuatan yang tidak kecil. "ARRGGHH– Kim Yejin! Ah _annio, _KAU MENCINTAI BAEKHYUN _HYUNG _TAPI BAEKHYUN _HYUNG _MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN! ORANG LAIN ITU HANYA MENGKHIANATI BAEKHYUN_ HYUNG_! NAMUN BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_ JAUH LEBIH PERCAYA PADANYA. ORANG ITU MENCULIK BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_ DAN INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA. KAU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA! KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAI BAEKHYUUNNN_ HYUNG_! KATAKANNNN_ HYUNG_!" entah darimana Kyungsoo bisa berteriak disela-sela menahan rasa sakit akibat setruman Changmin, namun Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membangkitkan emosi Chanyeol.

"_HYUNG _KATAKAN!" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, mencoba meredam rasa sakit listrik di tubuhnya.

BLAARRRRRRRR

Sontak Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya di tanah dan Changmin terperosok dalam lubang, lalu api Chanyeol yang menjalar membakar punggung Changmin. "GYAH!" jerit Changmin, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya lega, namun ia terkejut, keadaan benar-benar parah dengan api disana-sini.

"SUHO! AIR!" Suho langsung mengeluarkan air untuk memadamkan api di badan Changmin, kemudian memadamkan api yang menjalar di halaman mansion mereka. Changmin ambruk, api membakar kulitnya bahkan bajunya sudah habis dimakan api. "Lay, hampiri Changmin-ssi, sembuhkan ia sebelum lukanya tambah parah." Titah Xiumin, Lay mengangguk.

"Hei Chanyeol, ini Cuma latihan jangan melakukannya seserius itu. Untung Changmin baik-baik saja." Tegur Yunho, bisa-bisa ia diamuk seseorang di rumah karena 'anak' satu-satunya itu terluka dalam latihan aneh itu.

"M-Maafkan aku, itu diluar kendaliku." Bisik Chanyeol, api di tubuhnya telah padam. Ia _shock _melihat apa yang ia timbulkan, dan ketika ia sadar kadar emosinya langsung turun karena kaget jadi api itu padam. "Tidak apa, tapi kau hebat."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun ya? Anak itu manis juga." Siwon menggoda Chanyeol, seketika api di tubuh Chanyeol timbul lagi. "Baiklah, aku takkan menggodamu." Siwon memilih menjauh sebelum jadi korban berikutnya.

"Anak-anak, latihan kita lanjutkan besok. Kalian tenang saja, tempat ini akan kembali seperti semula." Putus Changmin, EXO mengangguk dan meninggalkan halaman belakang mansion mereka yang mengenaskan. Padahal itu tempat favorit Kris, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kris bila ia melihatnya.

**TBC._.**

**Kurang seru chapt ini, iya aku tau kok._.v wkwk. Aku hanya berusaha ****_update, _****dan ngetik lanjutan cerita ini ga sampe empat jam. Sejujurnya aku mau lanjutin ini kemarin-kemarin tapi pas liat Weekly Idolnya EXO aku langsung ngakak ga berhenti-_- yang mereka niruin kekuatan mereka di MV MAMA itu. Sumpah langsung gabisa bayangin ff ini -_- aku malah ngebayangin yang mereka lakuin. Apalagi Kai, teleportasinya kaya pocong ga jadi gitu-_-**

**Dan ini aku bikin di rumah sakit-_- ternyata saya kena typhus. Jadi entah kapan mau masuk sekolah hewhew. Ini aku Cuma fokus sama latihan mereka sampai chapt depan, berhubung taman belakangnya udah dibakar sama Chanyeol terus tanahnya dihancurin sama Kyungsoo, jadi ffnya dipending dulu wkkw.**

**Q: MAMA siapa? Dia jahat ga?**

**A: MAMA itu artinya yang mulia, disini pemimpin mereka. MAMA ga tinggal di bumi, sifat MAMA jahat atau baik? Tebak aja ^^ menurut kalian enaknya jahat apa baik? Wkwk**

**Q: Yingma jahat?**

**A: Naganya Kris emang mencurigakan-_-v jadi rahasia :p**

**Q: Apa yang dimimpiin Kyungsoo?**

**A: ia udah tau pohon kehidupan itu, dan udah tau keadaan disekitar pohon itu tapi dia gatau pohon itu ada dimana. Makanya dia ngurutin masa lalu member-member lain, buat keterangan lebih lanjut ada di chapt depan.**

**Q: TaoRis kemana?**

**A: ke Kanada, Kris lagi nyari sesuatu di sana.**

**n.b: Mansion yang ditempatin EXO itu gede banget, halaman depannya sempit Cuma cukup buat taman kecil, garasinya ada di dalem mansion. Di belakang, ada teras buat santai, buat minum teh dll. Baru halaman belakang yang dipake EXO latihan, baru belakangnya jauhhh banget ada kandangnya Yingma. Kenapa aku kasih tau? Biar jelas._. wkwk. Dan kekacauan itu bisa diperbaiki sama anak buahnya MAMA.**

**AND FOR ALL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYSSSSS ;-; thanks for your review, ({}) love you mwaahhh :***

**So last, mind to review again? ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** { Chaptered} MAMA's Legends

**Genre:** Yaoi, Fantasy, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

**EXO**

**Other cast:**

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

**_Canada, 08 November 2067_**

Kris berjalan cepat dengan langkah kakinya, sementara Tao hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Sebenarnya Tao sedikit merasa kedinginan, ini musim gugur. Dan Kanada adalah negara yang terkenal dengan keindahannya di musim ini. Tao yakin suhu udara pasti sekitar dibawah lima belas derajat. Kris tampak terlihat _fabulous, _Tao tahu _gege_nya itu memang seorang yang cukup _fashionista._

Kris memesan sebuah taksi, lalu membukakan pintunya untuk Tao. Sementara ia sendiri duduk di depan di samping sopir. Kris menyebutkan nama-nama jalan yang tak dikenali oleh Tao, Tao sendiri sedari tadi mencoba diam. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah _earphone _dari kantong bajunya, ia bersyukur setidaknya baterai ponselnya masih terisi penuh. Tao memilih mendengarkan lagu dan menatap ke arah jendela, melihat orang berlalu-lalang dengan baju-baju tebal, dan daun-daun kering yang gugur tersebar di sepanjang jalan.

Tao memandang takjub pada beberapa tempat yang menarik perhatiannya, ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi benua Amerika. Sebagian hidupnya ia habiskan di China, di tanah kelahirannya. Dan entah bagaimana kapsul sialan itu bisa berpindah menuju Korea, mungkin Tao akan mengutuk orang yang membawa kapsul tidurnya suatu saat nanti. Di Korea ia tak bisa dengan bebas mengunjungi kebun binatang yang letaknya tak sampai lima kilometer dari rumahnya, ia juga tak bisa menikmati kawasan budidaya bambu, yang jelas Korea sangat berbeda dari China yang memiliki begitu banyak penduduk namun memiliki keakraban satu sama lain.

Bukan berarti Tao tak menyukai Korea, hanya saja.. ia belum siap untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya mustahil hanya untuk sekedar kembali ke China. Kekuatan aneh yang ia miliki mengganggu kenormalan hidupnya.

"Tao?" Tao menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melepas _earphone _yang ia kenakan. "Eh, kenapa?" tanya Tao, ia melihat Kris sudah berada di depan pintu taksi. Kris menggerakkan ibu jarinya, memberi isyarat agar Tao turun. Tao melihat sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, tak menyangka kalau Kris akan mengajaknya turun. Akhirnya Tao membungkukkan diri, meminta maaf pada sopir taksi yang mereka tumpangi karena ia tak kunjung keluar. Tao menjejeri langkah Kris, menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu bingung.

"Kita butuh baju ganti." Tao mengangguk lalu lagi-lagi memilih diam, ia tak ingin berbicara dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh karena ia menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang tak semua orang bisa memahaminya.

Tao kembali mendengarkan lagu yang tadi sempat ia tunda, membiarkan Kris memilih. Tao tahu, Kris memiliki selera fashion yang bagus jadi ia tak perlu khawatir Kris akan membelikannya baju aneh. Tao melihat-lihat aksesoris dan topi-topi yang dipamerkan di etalase, Tao jadi ingat sudah berapa lama ia tak pergi berbelanja. Ia lahir di tahun 2001 dan mungkin masuk ke kapsul tidur tahun 2019, sejujurnya Tao bersyukur ia tak sadar lagi di tahun 2020, kalau ia ada di tahun itu entah apakah ia semangat dari gempa bumi yang Kyungsoo ceritakan.

**. . .**

**TAO**

**_Qindao, China. _**

**_17th July 2017_**

"Latihan hari ini selesai, kalian bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa minggu depan. Oh ya, untuk anggota yang mau mengikuti _camping _ke gunung hari Minggu esok silahkan mendaftarkan namanya pada saya." Seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut yang mulai memutih karena umur menjelaskan. Kemudian lelaki itu melepas baju latihannya dan mengganti dengan sebuah kemeja garis-garis yang lebih santai.

"Guru!" lelaki tua yang dipanggil guru itu menoleh, seorang muridnya berlari-lari. "Jangan berlari-lari _little _Huang. Nanti kau bisa jatuh." Guru itu terkekeh, lalu punggung tangannya menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. "Eum guru, aku ingin ikut _camping_."

"Ikutlah." Guru itu menjawab, lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya yang berisi pakaian ganti dan beberapa bawaan yang lain. "Tapi, _baba _dan _mama _melarang." Gerutunya. "Sudah kuduga haha, kalau begitu biar aku yang berbicara pada orangtuamu."

"Benarkah?" gurunya itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa menuliskan namamu di buku catatanku Huang Zi Tao?" Tao mengangguk, "Sudah pasti!"

. . . . .

"Guru! Kapan kita akan duduk dan menikmati bekal?" guru bernama 'Yang Lie' itu terkekeh. "Kita harus naik sampai anak tangga paling atas, baru disana kita bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sebentar lagi," guru Yang Lie menjawab dengan sabar, wajahnya terlihat begitu teduh.

"Guru sudah bilang sebentar lagi semenjak kita berangkat." Gerutu Mingjou teman Tao. Gurunya itu tidak menjawab dan malah menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari seratus anak tangga itu dengan tegap, berbeda dengan sekitar dua puluh anak didiknya yang seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Tao, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Mingjou. "Uhm, tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Tao. "Si pak tua itu kadang tak memikirkan kita, kakiku terasa hampir lepas." Tao terbahak-bahak, "Mingjou, bukankah guru bilang. Dalam Wushu, Kungfu atau bela diri lainnya dibutuhkan kerelaan hati dan menghilangkan rasa dongkol agar energi positif senantiasa mengelilingi diri kita."

"Aish, iya, iya. Kau ini, memang tak ada bedanya dengan guru Yang Lie." Gerutu Mingjou, Tao hanya tertawa dan menggandeng telapak tangan Mingjou mendaki anak tangga yang seolah tak ada habisnya tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di puncak. Tao menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya ke tanah dan merentangkan tangannya. "Sekarang, persiapkan diri kalian. Aku akan mengadakan ujian mendadak."

"APAAA?!" pekik Mingjou, ia yang paling keras. Hampir saja ia tersedak air mineral yang ia minum sendiri. "Mingjou, jangan banyak protes atau aku akan melawankanmu dengan Tao dan Choulin?" ancam gurunya, Mingjou langsung ciut nyali seketika.

Tao dan Choulin adalah _ace _dari perguruan wushu mereka, hanya saja Choulin terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih menakutkan daripada Tao. Kalau Tao memang memiliki wajah yang tegas dan sedikit menyeramkan, tapi sekali ia mengeluarkan suara mungkin orang-orang akan terkejut. Suara Tao lembut, berkebalikan dengan wajah garangnya.

Dan lagi Tao memang memiliki sifat yang sedikit kekanakan, mandi bersama temannya, tidur bersama kakaknya, dan ia juga suka sekali pergi ke kebun binatang. Mengunjungi hewan-hewan, terutama panda. Dan ia sangat beruntung hidup di China, meskipun populasi panda mulai punah tapi setidaknya jumlah panda di China masih cukup banyak dan itu membuat Tao bahagia.

Sementara Choulin, ia adalah anak dari seorang ahli wushu juga. Wajahnya garang dan lebih menyeramkan dari Tao, memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihi Tao, dan ia adalah tipe-tipe petarung. Tidak seperti Tao yang mempelajari wushu untuk olahraga dan sebagai penjaga dirinya. Choulin terlihat seperti orang berhati baja, begitu keras. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencederai lawannya selama bertanding, itulah mengapa mereka lebih menakuti Choulin daripada Tao. Padahal kalau saja Tao mau menunjukkan kekuatannya ia bisa lebih mengerikan dari Choulin, karena gerakan dan jurus-jurus Tao begitu akurat dan cepat. Hanya sekali Tao benar-benar menunjukkannya dan memaksimalkan penggunaan semua jurus yang ia kuasai, ketika pertandingan nasional. Dan ia keluar sebagai juara pertama, bahkan Choulin hanya menempati peringkat ketiga.

"Tao dan Choulin, aku mau kalian membuka pertandingan ini." Tao mengerjap terkejut, "Aku?" tanya Tao, sang guru mengangguk mengiyakan. Choulin mengeluarkan seringai tipis, ia selalu menunggu saat-saat untuk bisa melawan Tao. Karena bagi Choulin hanya Tao-lah yang bisa menjadi ancaman baginya. Terkadang Choulin benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Tao, karena meski teman-temannya lebih takut padanya daripada dengan Tao, bagi guru mereka Tao tetap nomor satu.

"Tak perlu lama-lama." Guru Yang Lie mengingatkan, Tao dan Choulin mengangguk. Tao membenarkan simpul tali sepatunya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Mingjou memandang sedikit khawatir, Tao meraih sebuah tongkat yang tadi telah disiapkan gurunya, begitu pula Choulin. Mingjou takut karena hanya Tao-lah satu-satunya teman yang bisa dekat dengannya, dan Mingjou begitu mengagumi kemampuan sahabatnya itu. Mingjou yakin Tao bisa menang, hanya saja yang ia tak yakin bahwa satu dari fakta yang dimiliki temannya itu, Tao takut pada ketinggian. Dan kalau saja Choulin mendesak Tao lalu melakukan trik _osoto-gari_* (_biasa digunakan dalam wrestling/sumo mengaitkan kaki dengan kaki lawan lalu membanting lawan)_ atau mendorong Tao dengan kaki, bahkan mungkin tongkatnya dan Tao akan jatuh...

"Ah tidak-tidak! Aku terlalu memikirkan." Mingjou menggeleng-geleng. 'Aku bukan pembaca masa depan, jadi aku tidak boleh sok tahu.' Batin Mingjou, meski ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, arena pertandingan ini berada di ketinggian yang cukup ekstrim dan tidak ada pagar pembatas di sekitarnya, jadi siapapun yang akan jatuh maka mereka sudah bisa dijamin akan mati sia-sia dibawah sana. Choulin menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan cepat, berusaha memukul tubuh Tao, tapi Tao menghindar dengan gesit.

Sesekali Tao menggerakkan kakinya, untuk membuat Choulin tersungkur. Tao berhasil menyerang Choulin dengan memukulkan tongkatnya ke ulu hati Choulin, namun ternyata Choulin lebih sigap. Dengan cepat lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Tao tersebut bangkit dan setelah menyeringai karena menyadari posisi Tao yang terpojok, Choulin menendang leher Tao dengan kaki kanannya, Tao yang tak menyadari kecepatan kaki Choulin membelalak. Ia limbung dan tumitnya tergelincir dari pinggir arena. Tao menoleh, melihat dasar tanah yang tingginya lebih dari lima puluh meter di bawahnya.

"TAOOOOOOO!" entah itu jeritan siapa, Tao memejamkan matanya. Kalau memang Tuhan menakdirkannya mati hari ini, mau tidak mau ia harus siap–

_'MAMA belum membiarkanmu mati secepat ini, Time Controller.'_ Tao ingin membuka matanya, ia penasaran mengapa ada suara yang mendengung-dengung di pikirannya tapi rasanya begitu susah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghembuskan nafas.

. . . . .

"Hei Tao, kau disuruh guru Yang Lie melawan Choulin. Ambil tongkatmu, kenapa kau malah diam?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap BuiXian di hadapannya. "M-Melawan?" tanya Tao, BuiXian mengangguk. "BuiXian, apa ini pertandingan pertama?"

"Iya, kau ini tidak memperhatikan perintah guru Ying Lie?" tanya BuiXian sedikit ketus, sebenarnya ia tidak jahat hanya saja melihat Tao seperti orang ling-lung disaat Choulin sudah siap dengan tongkatnya membuat BuiXian kesal. Apa Tao mau dihajar Choulin dan terluka parah karena tak menyiapkan apapun?

'Apa ini? Mengapa waktu jadi kembali?' batin Tao, samar-samar ia mengingat suara yang sebelumnya menghantui pikirannya. Bagian '_time controller_' apa Tao telah benar-benar menjelma sebagai pengendali waktu?

"Tak perlu lama-lama." Guru Yang Lie mengingatkan, Tao dan Choulin mengangguk, Tao tak tahu mengapa ia mengangguk, seolah-olah ada yang mengendalikan dirinya. Tao membenarkan simpul tali sepatunya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda, dan Tao tahu ia hanya merubah satu kejadian di waktu sebelumnya, sementara kejadian lain akan berjalan sesuai plot yang sebelumnya. Tao diam saja saat dirinya meraih sebuah tongkat yang tadi telah disiapkan gurunya, begitu pula Choulin.

"Ah tidak-tidak! Aku terlalu memikirkan." Mingjou menggeleng-geleng. Tao mendengar suara Mingjou, ia hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menyakinkan Mingjou. Mingjou mendongak menyadari senyum Tao, lalu mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya seolah-olah memberi Tao kekuatan. Tao mengangguk, ia kembali konsentrasi. Pertandingan dimulai seperti sebelumnya, Choulin bergerak memulai dengan menggerak-gerakkan tongkatnya mencari celah untuk mengacau Tao dan untuk menyerangnya.

Tao tahu saat tongkatnya bergerak memukul ulu hati Choulin, Choulin mundur beberapa langkah karena merasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Tao tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi, dengan gerakan akurat ia mengayunkan kakinya meniru gerakan Choulin di waktu sebelumnya, menyerang leher bagian kiri Choulin dan membuat Choulin tersungkur. Bedanya Tao membuat Choulin tersungkur di area pertandingan.

Brukkk!

Suara itu seolah-olah mengembalikan Tao ke alam sadar, ia melihat Choulin yang terbaring di tanah. Dan setelah itu, Tao bisa merasakan ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri kembali. Tao berjongkok, meletakkan tongkatnya dan menatap Choulin. "Choulin _ge, _kau tak apa?" tanya Tao, Choulin membuka matanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya adik _gege _ini memang benar-benar hebat, aku takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu ZiTao."

Tao terkekeh, atmosfir persahabatannya dengan Choulin telah kembali. Memang, diluar semua pertandingan Choulin suka menganggapnya sebagai teman akrab. Dan Tao yakin, kalau saja waktu sebelumnya dikembalikan ia pasti melihat Choulin panik karena tak sengaja menyerang Tao hingga ia akan terjatuh. Segarang apapun Choulin, ia takkan pernah bertindak sejahat itu untuk membunuh Tao di arena pertandingan, mungkin pertandingan sungguhan yang biasa dilaksanakan tiap tahun sekali adalah pengecualian.

. . . . .

Tao menyeruput teh hijau yang dihidangkan di sebuah cangkir keramik kecil, ia sedang makan di restauran Jepang bersama Mingjou. Mingjou memang seperti itu, alih-alih bahagia karena Tao memenangkan pertandingan dengan Choulin, ia punya maksud tersendiri untuk ditraktir Tao makan. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui lah.

Mingjou menikmati sushinya dengan rakus, sebenarnya selera makan Mingjou dan Tao tak jauh beda. Maklum mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kadang-kadang tak sadar kalau cara makan mereka lebih mirip babi kelaparan. Tapi untuk saat ini Tao hanya makan dengan tenang, bahkan cenderung seperti ia tak ingin makan meski tadi energinya telah terkuras habis untuk mendaki arena pertandingan dan melawan Choulin.

"Tao, cepat makan! Guru Yang Lie hanya memberi kita waktu santai dua puluh menit, ia tak mau kita ketinggalan kereta ketika pulang." Perintah Mingjou sambil menyuapkan daging ikan salmon mentah ke dalam mulutnya, salah satu hal yang tak disukai Tao adalah rata-rata makanan Jepang berupa daging mentah dan kadang baunya tak bersahabat dengan indera penciumannya.

Tao akhirnya makan dan menyuapkan sushi ke mulutnya, padahal pikirannya tak berjalan kesana. Ia memikirkan apakah ia memang seorang pengendali waktu? Kalau begitu ia sangat beruntung, ketika sekolah ia bisa memberhentikan waktu di pelajaran sejarah dan tidur selama yang ia mau. Tapi satu hal, 'Bagaimana caraku mengendalikan waktu?' batinnya. Tadi waktu terulang karena ia tak sengaja, atau mungkin memang bukan dirinya yang mengendalikan waktu tersebut.

"Hei! Berhenti melamun ZiTao!" bentak Mingjou kesal, daritadi ia sudah mengajak Tao berbicara tapi lawan bicaranya tak mendengarkan sedikitpun. Tao hanya mengangguk gamblang dan menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari teh hijaunya.

Dan setelah itu, Tao tak tahu apa yang ia dan Mingjou lakukan.

**. . .**

Tao menatap Kris yang berjalan dengan empat tas belanjaan di tangan kiri dan kanannya, dan lagi-lagi Tao tersihir oleh ketampanan Kris. Kris begitu tampan dan misterius, Tao belum pernah menemui orang setampan Kris sebelumnya.

Kris memiliki semua nilai positif dalam fisiknya yang orang lain dambakan. Tubuh tinggi, mata elang dengan bola mata kecoklatan yang tegas namun sekaligus lembut, wajah tampan, garis rahang yang tegas, bibir tipis yang akan terlihat seksi sekaligus menyeramkan ketika ia menyeringai, hidung yang mancung. Benar-benar nilai sempurna.

Hanya saja Tao tak benar-benar yakin apakah Kris benar-benar lahir di akhir abad ke delapan belas? Rasanya tak mungkin, seharusnya Tao menjumpai Kris di jaman ia sebelum masuk ke kapsul tidur, dan tempat ia melihat Kris adalah di televisi. Seharusnya ia melihat Kris berlenggak-lenggok di atas panggung _catwalk, _memamerkan koleksi baju dari desainer ternama, koleksi musim gugur atau musim dingin mungkin akan pas di tubuh Kris.

Oh _well, _Tao ingin memukul kepalanya karena memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kalau kalian mendengar Kris mulai berbicara memang baru merasakan perbedaannya, kadang mereka takkan mengenali apa yang Kris bicarakan. Logat dan aksen yang dipakai Kris memang jarang mereka dengar, dan kadang Kris berlaku terlalu sopan untuk lelaki yang hidup di abad dua puluh satu.

"Ini, ganti bajumu. Aku juga sudah membelikanmu _scarf _uhm maksudku syal." Tao mengangguk, kadang Kris masih menggunakan bahasa yang cukup formal. Membuat Tao mau tak mau merasa segan dan selalu mematuhi Kris. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pas dan mengganti bajunya secepat mungkin tak mau membuat Kris menunggu, padahal Kris takkan pernah protes.

"Sudah? Apa kau mau makan dulu? Perjalanan yang kita tempuh sedikit panjang. Kita akan menuju ke Quebec, jadi aku harap kita bisa makan dulu." Tao hanya mengangguk lagi, ia membuntuti langkah panjang Kris yang menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Dapat Tao saksikan semua orang memandang Kris, tentu saja setiap kali mereka berjalan sorotan perhatian akan jatuh ke Kris. Kris memang memiliki aura bintang, semua orang menyadarinya. Hanya kadang Kris bersikap terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar membalas pandangan orang di sekitarnya tersebut.

"_Mom?!_" Tao mundur selangkah, kaget tiba-tiba Kris memekik. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kris, seorang wanita cantik mengenakan jaket kulit dan celana panjang. Wanita itu umurnya terlihat masih sangat muda, mungkin tak jauh bedanya dengan Tao maupun Kris. Wanita itu menguncir rambutnya seperti ekor kuda, dan memilih-milih beberapa pakaian. "_Why is she here?_"

Kris membawa barang belanjaannya dengan satu tangan dan menghampiri wanita itu, Kris mencengkram lengan kiri wanita itu. "_Mom!_" wanita itu melebarkan mata sipitnya, dari jarak sedekat itu Tao benar-benar bisa menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita itu, kulitnya putih namun tak terlihat pucat. "_I'm sorry but.. who are you_?" suaranya terdengar begitu merdu, kalau saja wanita itu ibunya Tao mungkin malah memeluk wanita itu daripada mencengkram lengannya seperti Kris.

"Kau, Tiffany kan?" tanya Kris, wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya benar itu aku." Jawab Tiffany lagi, mereka berdua berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat yang hampir sama. Cukup berbeda dari kebanyakan orang di sekitar mereka, untungnya bergaul dengan Kris adalah Tao bisa memahami bahasa Inggris meskipun belum cukup lancar untuk berbicara dalam bahasa itu.

"Aku, aku adalah anakmu. Kau melahirkanku tapi kau meninggalkan klan kita setelah melahirkanku, _dad _bilang kau masih manusia dan begitu pula aku. Tapi karena darah yang telah dioleskan kakek, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Sedangkan _dad _memerintahkanmu untuk pergi karena takut kau akan dijadikan tawanan oleh mereka. Kau ingat?"

"Mungkin kau salah orang, dan klan apa?" tanya Tiffany, Kris ingin memukul kepalanya saat itu juga. Mengapa ia tak membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya, mungkin saja Tiffany tidak berasal dari tahun yang sama dengannya, mungkin Tiffany memang bukan ibunya. "Mungkin kau memang bukan ibuku, tapi apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?"

"Baiklah, walau aku masih bingung karena kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba ini." Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau pernah masuk ke kapsul tidur? Dan apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentang Quebec?" tanya Kris lirih, biar bagaimanapun mereka sedang berada di dalam toko pakaian dan itu seharusnya adalah rahasia.

"_How did you know?_" tanya Tiffany, ia sepertinya takut. Padahal kalau benar Kris adalah anaknya itu berarti Kris sedikit kurang ajar karena menakuti ibunya sendiri. "Karena aku mengalami hal yang sama, aku keluar dari kapsul tidur itu dan kita berasal dari Quebec _mom._"

"Tunggu, kau salah. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang Quebec, hanya saja aku bangun dari kapsul tidur itu tepat di Quebec. Dan aku juga bekerja di Quebec." Jelas Tiffany, "Kau.. bekerja? Bekerja apa?" tanya Kris penuh selidik.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya pada sembarang orang sepertimu." Kris menggeleng, "Tapi aku anakmu!" Tiffany menghentakkan tangan Kris yang mencengkram lengannya. "Aku tak ingat apapun! Berhenti mengaku-ngaku _stranger!_" Tiffany meninggalkan belanjaannya dan berlari keluar menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir.

Langkah kaki Tiffany cukup cepat, sehingga mau tak mau Kris mengajak Tao sedikit berlari. Tiffany menekan salah satu tombol di kunci mobil yang ia bawa, dan pintu mobil itu terbuka otomatis. "Tao! Hentikan waktu kecuali untuk kita!" Tao mengangguk, lalu memfokuskan pikirannya. Sedetik kemudian orang-orang yang beraktifitas di sekitar mereka berhenti dengan tidak wajar.

"Biarpun aku sering mengalaminya, rasanya masih aneh melihat orang lain berhenti bergerak sementara kita tidak." Gumam Kris, lalu ia menuju mobil Tiffany dan duduk di sebelah Tiffany. Tao sendiri memilih duduk di belakang. "Tao, jalankan waktunya lagi."

"B-Bagaimana bisa kalian disini?" pekik Tiffany. "_Mom, _aku memiliki keahlian. Aku yakin _mom _juga memilikinya, apa _mom _mau mengajakku ke tempat _mom _tinggal?" tanya Kris, Tiffany menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah! Aish dan berhenti memanggilku _mom, _belum tentu aku adalah ibumu."

. . . . .

Mereka menikmati perjalanan panjang menuju Quebec, dan Tao baru menyadari mobil itu tak sepenuhnya dikemudikan oleh Tiffany. Tiffany hanya menekan beberapa tombol saja dan mobil itu berjalan sendiri, mereka bertiga mencuri-curi waktu untuk tertidur tanpa takut menabrak atau salah arah. Tao pertama kali membuka mata, ia berdecak kagum. Ia tak sadar kalau daritadi mereka melewati pegunungan, dan jalanan beraspal mulus yang seolah-olah membelah padang bunga di kiri dan kanan mereka.

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, itu suara Kris. Ia melirik, ternyata Tiffany masih belum terjaga, perempuan itu masih tertidur sambil memegang kemudi dan mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset _di telinganya. "Hm, ini indah sekali." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Kau beruntung karena musim dingin belum datang, dan kau beruntung masih bisa melihat daun-daun _mapple _yang berguguran. Karena di Quebec, musim semi berlangsung lebih lama. Sehingga musim gugur dan musim dingin datang terlambat, mungkin lain kali aku bisa membawamu ke tempat yang menyediakan festival musim gugur. Kalau kau mau kita bisa berangkat ke Kanada lagi musim gugur depan, tentunya berangkat lebih awal." Ajak Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao, Kris mengangguk. "Aku berjanji mengajakmu mengelilingi Kanada nanti. Kita punya banyak waktu, bila kita berhasil.." suara Kris mengambang di akhir kalimat. Tao menyadari perubahan nada suara Kris, 'bila kita berhasil?' dan Tao langsung yakin yang Kris maksud adalah bila mereka memenangkan pertempuran melawan perusak pohon kehidupan.

Hah, apa kabar dengan pohon kehidupan itu? Pikir Tao. Jujur dari kemarin mereka belum membeli kartu ponsel baru untuk di Kanada dan belum mengabari member EXO lain. "Tao, kau tahu.. aku yakin wanita ini benar-benar ibuku. Meski ingatanku masih samar-samar, tapi kontak batin berkata lain. Memori terakhir yang aku ingat dari Kyungsoo adalah, ketika aku lahir _dad _menyuruh _mom _berlari keluar hutan. _Mom _baru saja melahirkanku, dan ia masih lemah secara fisik, ia berencana membawaku dalam pelariannya namun _dad _melarangnya. Kau tahu, kalau saja tak ada Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatku merealisasikan pandangan masa lalunya dengan begitu jelas mungkin aku takkan ingat. Dan kurasa MAMA memang merencanakan agar aku mengingat _mom, _aku dihantui gambaran wajahnya selama lebih dari tiga hari sebelum aku mengajakmu ke Kanada. Kalau saja aku hidup di zaman yang sedikit lebih maju mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan foto _mom, _sayang aku tak memiliki apa-apa. Akibat tak ada _mom _hidupku jadi begitu keras, kakek hanya melatihku menjadi petarung handal. Sementara _dad, _aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah umurku dua belas tahun."

"Jadi kau mendapatkan penglihatan tentang wajah ibumu dari mimpi?" Kris mengangguk, Tao hanya diam. Kalau saja ia tak mengenal MAMA mungkin ia akan berkata kalau itu hanya halusinasi Kris, tapi selama ini mereka mendapat petunjuk dari MAMA melalui mimpi-mimpi mereka. Mobil mereka mulai melambat, dan kini Tao bisa melihat sebuah gedung yang cukup mewah, sebagian besar gedung tersebut dilapisi kaca, sehingga ketika cahaya matahari menerobos akan membuat gedung itu memantulkan cahayanya. Tao heran, mengapa hingga zaman semaju ini orang-orang masih tak perduli dengan pemanasan global yang bisa timbul dari efek rumah kaca?

Dan yang mengejutkan mobil mereka berbelok dan langsung masuk ke garasi gedung tersebut, Tao cukup takjub. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa membeli mobil seperti ini, sudah mewah canggih pula. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di sebelah tiga mobil yang terlihat mirip, "Uhm _mom, _mobilnya sudah berhenti." Kris membangunkan ibunya. "Oh?" wanita itu terbangun.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku _mom, _aku belum terbiasa." Tiffany keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti Tao dan Kris. Mereka masuk ke sebuah _lift _dan Tiffany menekan tombol nomor empat, tak lama kemudian _lift _mereka berhenti di lantai empat. "Selamat datang di rumah sekaligus tempat kerjaku, anak-anak."

"_Mom _tinggal sendiri?" Tiffany memutar bola matanya malas, akhirnya membiarkan Kris memanggilnya '_mom_' "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Hanya beberapa kali saja ada pekerja lain mengunjungiku, tugas kami sedikit berat. _So, is there anything else?_" Tiffany memilih duduk di sofa putih bersih.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang masa lalumu?" Tiffany menggeleng, "_I.. really had no memories about my past._" Jawabnya. Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, ia bingung juga. "Apa kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Tiffany, Kris mengangguk pasti.

"Aku yakin kau adalah ibuku, atau setidaknya kau memiliki hubungan darah dengan ibuku. Wajah kalian berdua begitu mirip," gumam Kris, Tiffany mengangkat bahunya. Ia melepaskan jaket kulitnya, sedikit membuat Tao terkejut karena dibaliknya Tiffany hanya menggunakan baju tanpa lengan yang cukup tipis. "Oh _mom, _bisakah setidaknya kau memakai baju yang lebih tertutup?"

"Dasar cerewet, baiklah tunggu." Tiffany berbalik, ia menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Namun Kris mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kau.. pasti ibuku!" Tiffany menoleh lagi. Kris berjalan dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya, lalu menyentuh pundak Tiffany. "Hei!" protes Tiffany, biar bagaimanapun usia Kris saat ini tak jauh dengannya meski Kris mengaku anaknya. Bisa saja Kris hanya mengaku-ngaku lalu melecehkannya bukan?

"Aku tidak bermaksud mesum, maaf. Hanya.. aku memiliki tanda yang sama denganmu." Kris membuka kemeja yang ia pakai, Tiffany menutup matanya. "_W-what are you doing? Stop it! Now!_" jeritnya. "_Mom, it's okay. Open your eyes, i'll show you something._" Dengan takut Tiffany membuka matanya, sebenarnya Tiffany menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri, ia menutup matanya hanya karena terkejut. Bagaimanapun Kris itu tampan dan mempesona, 'Aish apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu bisa jadi benar-benar anakmu di masa lalu!' batin Tiffany.

Tiffany membelalak, dihadapannya Kris hanya menggunakan kaos dalam berwarna putih. Kaos dalam itu tanpa lengan, sehingga sedikit mengekspos bagian dadanya. "Lihat ini, kau memiliki tanda yang sama. Hanya saja tandamu ada di bagian pundak, sementara milikku di dada. Kakek yang menandai kita, dari darah klan musuh lawan." Tiffany memperhatikan dada kiri Kris, memang benar disana ada tanda yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Tiffany sendiri bingung mengapa saat ia bangun ada tanda itu di tubuhnya, goresan merah berbentuk mirip bintang.

"Temanku adalah seorang pembaca masa depan dan masa lalu, ia bilang anggota keluarga kita memiliki tanda-tanda ini. Tapi hanya keluarga inti saja yang memiliki tanda ini di bagian tubuh dalam, yang mungkin takkan terlihat kalau kita tidak mengenakan baju minim. Kata temanku, kakek menandai kita di tubuh yang sedikit dalam karena ia tidak mau musuh mengenali kita." Jelas Kris, lalu mengancingkan kemejanya kembali.

"Ini aneh, aku tak bisa membayangkannya." Tiffany melangkah dan mengambil sebuah baju berlengan panjang dari lemari dan memakainya. Kemudian Tiffany melangkah menuju tempat komputernya, ia melewati Tao yang sedang menggulung lengan bajunya. Tiffany terkesiap, ia memegang punggung tangan Tao. "Uhm, hai?"

"_Tell me, what is this? Is it a tattoo?_" tanya Tiffany, sekarang ia lebih mirip mencengkram daripada memegang punggung tangan Tao. Tao melirik punggung tangannya, disana ada tanda jam pasir, mirip tato memang. Tapi Tao rasa takkan pernah ada orang yang menato dirinya dengan gambar jam pasir. "_This is symbol.._" jawab Tao.

"Kau.. kalian.. jangan bilang kalian adalah legenda?" Kris melangkah, melepaskan tangan Tiffany dari Tao. "Jadi kau tahu tentang legenda?" tanya Kris, "Ya.. aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu malah, dan kalian seharusnya tak berada disini."

"Mengapa?" tanya Tao penasaran. "Aku hidup di gedung ini bertahun-tahun untuk melacak kalian, dan juga memprogram penyerangan pada kalian. Aku tak pernah tahu apa motif dan mengapa aku harus melakukan pekerjaan ini. Hanya ketika aku berhenti aku tak bisa! Awalnya aku tak perduli, tapi fakta kalau kau adalah anakku.."

"Katakan padaku! Siapa yang akan menyerang kami?!" jerit Kris. "Pergilah." Perintah Tiffany. "Kenapa?" tanya Tao lagi, Tao rasa otaknya error sehingga lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama. "Pergilah sebelum terlambat! Keluar dari Quebec dan kalau bisa lari keluar Kanada, aku akan mengaktifkan penghapusan ingatan sehingga jejak kalian takkan terekam! Sekarang!"

"Tapi _mom.._" Tiffany menggeleng, ia mulai menuju ke suatu tombol. "Pergi sekarang atau ingatan kalian juga akan ikut terhapus? Kalian harus keluar dari gedung ini sebelum ada yang menemukan kalian atau sebelum aku menekan tombol penghapusan ingatan ini. Dan Kris, kuharap aku bisa mengingatmu dan kita bertemu kapan-kapan karena jujur aku punya banyak pertanyaan padamu."

"_TARGET FOUND!_" Tao panik, alarm berbunyi. "_Shit! _Aku melupakan CCTV! Sekarang pergi!" perintah Tiffany. Kris menatap Tao, Tao yang mengerti arti tatapan Kris langsung memberhentikan waktu. Semua berhenti, termasuk Tiffany. Kris membuka kaca jendela dan keluar, keahliannya adalah terbang dan ia sangat bersyukur kalau tidak ia pasti sudah jatuh dari lantai empat gedung itu. Kris sempat meraih sebuah benda mirip bola mainan, Tao melompat ke punggung Kris dan Kris membawa Tiffany dalam _bridal style._ "Sekarang Tao!"

Kris melemparkan bola itu dan mengarahkannya ke tombol yang tadinya mau ditekan oleh Tiffany, ketika bola itu mengenai tombolnya bersamaan dengan itu Tao menjalankan waktu kembali. Kris langsung menutup kaca jendela dan terbang sambil membawa dua orang. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba Tiffany tak sadar.

. . . . .

"Luhan _ge_!" Luhan menoleh, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang memandanginya intense. "Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Luhan, walaupun Luhan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Luhan tak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari pikiran anak itu. Kadang pikiran Kyungsoo lebih mirip jalan tak berujung, atau malah untaian benang kusut yang tak bisa diluruskan. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, bahkan Luhan pikir kalau seorang _mind reader _sepertinya tak memiliki pikiran sebanyak itu.

"Apa _gege _yang meletakkan kapsul tidur itu di gudang?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan nyengir seketika. Waktu disuruh merapikan ia memang menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya asal-asalan dan langsung menumpuk kapsul tidur itu tanpa melihatnya apalagi berpikiran menatanya. Dan Luhan tahu, Kyungsoo tak pernah suka pada sesuatu yang berantakan. Kyungsoo kan seorang _clean-freak._ "Hehe, begitulah. Berantakan ya Kyung? Mau kubantu merapikan?"

Akhirnya Luhan bisa melihat seulas senyum di wajah datar Kyungsoo, lebih baik Luhan membantu Kyungsoo daripada melihat Kyungsoo ngambek seharian. _Toh _membantu Kyungsoo tak berat karena ia memiliki kekuatan telekinesis. "Kyung, biar aku yang menata saja." Tawar Luhan, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia memegang kapsul tidur yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, jelas saja Luhan khawatir. Kyungsoo itu begitu mungil, lihat saja tinggi badannya dibandikan yang lain, selain itu tubuhnya juga kurus, bisa tertimpa kapsul tidur kalau ia yang mengangkatnya.

"Kyung sudahlah, serahkan padaku. Lebih baik kau ambil sapu dan menyapu ruangan ini." Luhan berupaya merayu Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tetap memegang salah satu kapsul tidur berwarna putih itu. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo menegang..

"Kyung?" panggil Luhan, tak ada jawaban. Luhan buru-buru menelusuri pikiran Kyungsoo, dan Luhan melihat dirinya sendiri. "_G-gege.._" Luhan sendiri tak menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo yang sedikit parau, itu bukan masa lalu yang pernah diceritakan Kyungsoo dimana ia lahir pada tahun 1934 dan masuk ke kapsul tidur delapan belas tahun kemudian, itu adalah lanjutan dari ingatan terakhir yang Kyungsoo beritahukan padanya.

**. . . **

**Luhan**

**_Beijing, 24 April 1952_**

Luhan menatap bingung, ia terjebak di aula sekolahnya. "Ish, padahal mimpi itu menyuruhku menuju ke gua diujung desa!" Luhan menatap punggung tangannya, entah sejak kapan disana mulai ada gambar kecil berupa lingkaran-lingkaran yang tersusun. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, lalu tiba-tiba seolah ada yang mengendalikan dirinya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu meja yang biasa dipakai untuk pertemuan, Srek! Ketika Luhan menatap meja itu, meja itu tiba-tiba melayang. Luhan mendapat ide, ia terus mempertahankan konsentrasinya, dan mengarahkan meja itu ke salah satu kaca aula.

Pranggg!

Dengan sebuah gerakan tak kasat mata, Luhan melempar meja itu dan membuat salah satu kaca di aula mereka pecah berkeping-keping. Luhan melompati jendela itu dan berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari aula tersebut. Ia berlari kecil, sekolahnya sudah sangat sepi dan diluar sudah mulai gelap.

Luhan berlari keluar dari area sekolahnya, dan bukannya pulang ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian ia malah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Masuk ke sebuah desa yang selalu sunyi setiap hari karena kebanyakan penduduknya telah berurbanisasi menuju kota. Luhan berlari, ketika itu China belum maju betul. Masih belum banyak lampu yang menyinari jalanan, sehingga jalanan begitu sunyi dan gelap gulita.

Luhan terengah-engah ketika mulai menemui gapura desa yang menyambutnya. Ia baru saja akan masuk, namun tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang yang menghadangnya. Luhan berusaha menghindar, ia melihat bulan purnama yang begitu indah. 'Sudah waktunya.' Batin Luhan.

"Hei manis, mau kemana? Mengapa terburu-buru?" Luhan menatap beberapa lelaki di hadapannya satu-persatu dengan pandangan menusuk, perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba sangat tidak enak. Seolah-olah ia mencium bau kriminal dari orang-orang tersebut. "Maaf aku terburu-buru." Luhan berusaha menyingkir.

"Ups, tidak bisa seperti itu. Ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami manis, setidaknya kalau kau mau pergi kau bisa memberi kami imbalan." Luhan menggeram, ia disuruh sampai ke gua sebelum hujan turun dan kali ini mendung mulai menutupi cahaya bulan. Luhan habis kesabaran, sebelum salah satu di antara mereka menyentuhnya Luhan menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya.

Bruaaakkk!

Luhan menghempaskan mereka semua ke arah semak-semak, "D-Dia bukan manusia!" jerit salah seorang dari mereka, Luhan hanya mendecih pelan. 'Aku manusia, tapi bukan manusia bodoh seperti kalian.' Batin Luhan, ia kembali berlari dengan sisa tenaganya.

Petir mulai menyambar, namun Luhan beruntung belum ada tetes air hujan yang turun. Luhan tersenyum senang ketika melihat pintu gua di hadapannya, untung saja medan yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke gua tersebut tak terlalu berat. Luhan menggunakan kemampuannya lagi, meskipun ia tahu menggunakan kemampuannya berarti menghabiskan dua kali lebih banyak energi tubuhnya. ia membuka batu yang menutupi pintu gua itu dan menyibakkan jaring laba-laba yang begitu tebal karena gua itu lama tak dibuka.

"Hai." Sapa Luhan, suaranya menggema di dalam gua tersebut. Suasana begitu menyeramkan, Luhan bisa melihat kelelawar yang beristirahat di atap gua. Beberapa batu stalaktit dan stalakmit juga membuatnya bergidik, entah karena apa.

Tes.. tess..

Luhan mendongak, tetesan air mengenai ujung kepalanya, mendadak ia merinding sepuluh kali lipat, jantungnya terasa berpacu dengan tidak wajar. "Apa ada orang?" tanya Luhan. Ia merogoh tas sekolahnya, untung tadi ia sempat membawa senter. Luhan menyalakan senter tersebut, menyorotkannya ke sudut-sudut gua. "Aku sudah datang sesuai dengan perintah kalian, dan hujan juga belum turun. Jadi boleh aku tahu untuk alasan apa aku kemari?"

Greekkk!

Luhan menoleh, matanya membelalak. Batu yang tadi telah disingkirkannya kembali menutupi gua itu, ia mengarahkan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk membuka batu itu namun batu itu bahkan tak bergerak seinchi pun. 'T-Tidak mungkin!'

"_Selamat datang telekinesis, selamat datang Xi Luhan-ku._' Luhan mendongak, tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi Luhan mendengar suara seseorang dengan pasti! Meski Luhan sendiri ragu, suara itu ada di sekelilingnya atau hanya ada di pikirannya saja. "_Tenanglah, aku takkan melukaimu. Aku hanya memberimu tugas, sampai disini saja kehidupanmu yang fana. Kau butuh istirahat untuk mempersiapkan dirimu di masa depan, nanti ada yang akan mengantarmu._"

"S-Siapa kau?!" tanya Luhan panik, suaranya seperti tercekat. "_Aku MAMA, aku yang selalu datang di mimpimu Luhan. Aku yang memberimu kekuatan itu, aku yang membuatmu kuat. I'm your majesty.._"

"Xi Luhan." Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan. Luhan berbalik, ia bersiap menyorotkan senternya ke orang itu, namun orang itu menutup cahaya senternya. "Jangan takut, aku takkan membunuhmu, atau bahkan menyakitimu barang setitik saja." Meski peluhnya mengalir deras, Luhan bisa tenang sedikit.

"Maaf aku harus melakukan ini." Luhan mengerjap bingung, ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang di depannya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tubuhnya diangkat, namun ia tak bisa memberontak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa di baringkan dalam sebuah tempat yang cukup dingin, 'Apa aku dimasukkan dalam peti mati?' batin Luhan.

Cklek!

Luhan menyadari bahwa ia memang dimasukkan dalam sebuah benda mirip peti, dan benda itu ditutup! Tapi anehnya Luhan masih bisa bernafas dalam damai, dan perlahan-lahan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan.

Zrasshh

Luhan merasa ada asap di sekitar tubuhnya, kemudian setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya. Dan tak ada satupun hal yang berhasil ia ingat lagi.

**. . .**

"J-Jadi begitu?" gumam Luhan, ia masih membayangkan hal yang diingat Kyungsoo. Luhan baru ingat kalau Kyungsoo bisa membaca masa depan dan masa lalu dengan menyentuh atau melakukan kontak fisik, dan kapsul tidur yang Kyungsoo sentuh adalah kapsul tidur miliknya. "Asap itu, adalah asap yang menghapus ingatan kita semua."

"Kalau begitu, kau cari yang mana saja yang merupakan kapsul tidurmu!" pekik Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan menyuruh Kyungsoo mundur dan ia langsung meletakkan kapsul tidur satu persatu di lantai dan tak menumpuknya lagi. Kyungsoo menyentuh satu-persatu dari kedua belas kapsul tidur tersebut.

Ia menyentuh kapsul tidur bertuliskan nomor satu, namun di otaknya terbayang kasti. Itu adalah masa lalu Xiumin, ia menyentuh kapsul tidur nomor enam, di otaknya terbayang asap yang mengepul dan kobaran api. Itu adalah masa lalu Chanyeol. Lalu ia menyentuh kapsul tidur nomor delapan, dan di pikirannya adalah banjir bandang. Itu adalah masa lalu Suho. Sampai akhirnya ia menyentuhkan tangannya di kapsul tidur nomor lima. Kyungsoo diam tak berekspresi.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Luhan tak sabar, lalu Luhan mencoba menyelami pikiran Kyungsoo. Itu Kyungsoo di masa lalu!

**. . . **

**D.O**

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" seorang anak lelaki dengan tubuh kecil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya mentari yang merasuki retina matanya. "A-Aku dimana?" ia mencoba bangkit, namun ia memegang dahinya yang terasa begitu sakit seperti dipukul palu yang besar.

"Kau dirumahku nak, namaku Kim Youngmin. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari puing-puing gempa, kau tidak sadar selama empat hari." Anak itu menyipitkan bola matanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Gempa apa?" kakek itu tersenyum lembut, melarang anak itu bangkit lagi karena luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh betul.

"Empat hari lalu terjadi gempa bumi dahsyat, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu anak muda?" anak itu mengerjap bingung, "N-Nama? A-aku tidak tahu namaku!" pekik anak itu, "Sudah kuduga. Kau tertimpa beberapa bahan bangunan, apa namamu Do Kyungsoo? Aku menemukan ini di saku celanamu." Kakek itu mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna putih yang mulai kusam, di ujung sapu tangan tersebut ada sebuah nama yang dirajut, bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo'.

Anak itu memegang sapu tangan tersebut, tiba-tiba pandangannya kosong. Kakek itu memperhatikan anak berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun di hadapannya bingung.

_"Kyungsoo, ini umma jahitkan sapu tangan. Bawa selalu ya, karena umma tak ingin melihat tetes-tetes air mata dari mata anak umma yang tampan ini." Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih. "G-Gumawo eomma, Kyungsoo janji tidak akan menangis lagi."_

_"Kau harus ingat Kyungsoo, meski di luar sana orang-orang membencimu dan mengataimu. Eomma akan selalu ada disisimu, eomma akan selalu mempercayaimu. Eomma berjanji, jangan pikirkan mereka lagi ara? Eomma tahu kau memiliki kelebihan yang tak semua orang memilikinya." Wanita paruh baya tadi mengelus rambut 'Kyungsoo' lembut. "Eomma gumawo, saranghae."_

_._

_.._

_"Kyungsoo sedang apa kau diam? Ayo lari Kyungsoo!" anak kecil itu menoleh, "T-Tidak eomma jangan berjalan keluar rumah." Cegahnya namun ibunya telah ditarik ayahnya. "Tidak eomma jangan! Eommaaa!"_

"Nak? Kau tak apa?" anak yang dirawat kakek bernama Youngmin itu meremas saputangannya. "N-Namaku Kyungsoo _haraboeji. _Tapi selain itu, aku tak ingat apapun." Jawabnya lirih. "_Gwaenchana, haraboeji _akan membantumu mengingat. Sekarang kau minum dulu, bagian tubuhmu masih ada yang retak. Kakek hanya bisa membalut lukamu dengan perban, maaf kakek tidak bisa membawamu ke dokter."

"Tidak apa-apa kek, terima kasih mau menyelamatkanku. Apa kakek menemukan anggota keluargaku?" kakek itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya melihat-lihat, kemudian aku melewati rumahmu nak. Aku masuk karena rasa penasaran, aku melihatmu ditimpa beberapa puing-puing. Tubuhmu begitu mengenaskan, kau patah tulang kaki dan tangan. Tapi aku yakin kau masih bernafas, kemudian aku membawamu pulang dan menyembuhkanmu."

"T-Tunggu kek, kakek bilang gempa itu empat hari yang lalu dan sudah empat hari aku tak sadar? Tapi mengapa aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku dan hanya tersisa nyeri sedikit saja?" kakek itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja nak, aku telah mengobatimu."

"Tapi bukankah kakek bilang kakek tak membawaku ke dokter? bukankah patah tulang membutuhkan waktu penyembuhan yang lama?" kakek itu menunjukkan sebuah mangkok kecil, Kyungsoo mendongak. Kakek itu memberitahukan isi mangkok itu yang berisi sebuah cairan bening. "Semua penyakit, pasti bisa sembuh dengan ini. Bahkan kematianpun bisa dicegah, kalau takdir berkata lain bisa juga membangkitkan orang yang telah meninggal."

"_MWO?_" kakek itu tersenyum, lalu meraih handuk kecil dan mengusapkannya di lengan kiri Kyungsoo yang tergores, ajaibnya luka itu menutup perlahan-lahan. "Sejujurnya aku tak pernah memberi tahu hal ini pada siapapun, bahkan pada istriku sampai ia meninggal sebelum melahirkan anak pertama kami. Tapi entah mengapa padamu aku begitu terbuka nak.. ini adalah ramuan yang berhasil aku ciptakan sendiri, dari getah pohon di belakang rumahku. Pohon itu akan abadi, meski kau membakarnya."

"Pohon?" kakek itu mengangguk. "Pohon itu memiliki suatu kekuatan tak biasa, ia selalu hidup dan daunnya tak pernah layu. Memang kalau kau melihat dari jauh itu mirip seperti pohon beringin biasa, tapi kalau kau memetik daun atau mengambil getahnya, memiliki manfaat begitu luar biasa. Pohon itu tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahku, kau tahu nak.. gempa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu benar-benar dahsyat. Hampir semua rumah di sekeliling rumahku hancur, hanya rumahku yang masih kokoh berdiri sehingga aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dan memberi obat pada warga sekitar. Aku memang dikenal sebagai ahli obat-obatan tradisional."

"Maukah kakek membawaku menemui pohon itu?" kakek itu memapah Kyungsoo, untung kakek itu memiliki sebuah kursi roda di rumahnya. Ia mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo sampai ke halaman belakang rumahnya, Kyungsoo menghela udara segar. Ia melebarkan pandangannya, sisa-sisa gempa belum sepenuhnya dibersihkan. Tapi rumah kakek yang ia tempati bahkan tak retak sedikitpun.

"Ini Kyungsoo, ini pohon kehidupan. Kakek percaya kau tidak akan mengkhianati pohon kehidupan ini, tapi walaupun kau mengkhianati pohon kehidupan ini kau tetap tak bisa merusaknya. Hanya orang yang memiliki hati tulus dan yang ditakdirkan yang bisa memetik manfaat pohon ini." Jelas kakek tersebut. "_Haraboeji _tenang saja, aku akan membalas kebaikan _haraboeji _dan pohon ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

"_Haraboeji _tahu kau orang baik dan tulus Kyungsoo, kau tinggal disini saja. Kau tak menemukan keluargamu lagi kan? Biarkan _haraboeji _merawatmu, setelah istriku meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku selalu hidup sendiri dan kesepian. Maukah kau menemaniku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku juga tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang kembali, aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

. . . . .

**_3 months later_**

"Kyungsoo, kau tak mau sekolah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, baginya berada bersama sang kakek sudah membuatnya bahagia. Kakek itu mengajarinya banyak hal, membuat obat, merawat orang sakit, ketulusan dan kejujuran. Mirip figur seorang ibu bagi Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Ia takut pada dunia luar, karena setiap kali tahu dunia luar ia ingat bagaimana orang-orang mencercanya dan mencerca kelebihannya membaca masa lalu dan masa depan.

Young Min _haraboeji _tahu kelebihan Kyungsoo, dan kakek itu malah bangga pada Kyungsoo. Ia juga menyembunyikan keahlian Kyungsoo dari pasien-pasiennya, ia terus mendidik dan merawat Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri. Apalagi Kyungsoo selalu dengan pandainya memasakkan makanan buat kakek itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa?" kakek itu bertanya, menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka sebuah tutup botol sirup. "Aku hanya ingin membuat minuman untuk kita, lumayan menyegarkan di musim panas _haraboeji. Haraboeji _mau rasa melon atau jeruk? Atau mungkin straw— EH?" Kyungsoo memberhentikan perkataannya. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

_"Kita harus temukan pohon kehidupan itu sesegera mungkin!" seseorang yang memiliki badan tegap dan besar berteriak. "Tapi disana ada seorang kakek-kakek, kabarnya kakek itu sakti karena bisa menyingkirkan semua pemburu pohon kehidupan!"_

_"Aku tak mau tahu bodoh! Singkirkan saja dia! Bergerak cepat!"_

_BRUKK!_

_"Itu dia pohonnya! Bakar!" perintah orang itu lagi. "Mau apa kalian?" mereka menoleh, seorang kakek bertubuh tegap dan memakai kacamata baca memanggil mereka. "Oh jadi kau Kim Young Min? Aku? Aku akan melenyapkan pohon ini, karena kalau pohon ini dilenyapkan kami bisa berkuasa!"_

_"Kau takkan bisa melawan takdir, hanya orang pilihan-'nya' lah yang bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya manusia biasa yang melakukan hal merusak alam ini demi uang yang tak seberapa, kau tidak memikirkan akibat di masa depan." Nasihat Young Min. "Dasar tua bangka banyak omong!"_

_DORR!_

_"HARABOEJII!" Kyungsoo berlari, ia melihat kakeknya tergeletak dengan peluru yang masih menyasar di kepalanya, dan kepala yang bersimbah darah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKEKKU?!" Kyungsoo menggeram, ia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah._

_KRAKKK!_

_Tanah itu terbelah, orang jahat yang menyerang kakeknya dan yang akan merusak pohon kehidupan itu terjerembap ke dalam tanah, Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya lagi mengunci mereka diantara tanah yang terbelah. "S-Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka?_

_"Aku? Aku juga tidak tahu siapa diriku. Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa, kau melukai kakekku." Dan detik itu pula Kyungsoo menenggelamkan mereka di dalam lapisan tanah yang ia buat. "Haraboeji!"_

_Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan haraboejinya, mengambil getah pohon kehidupan dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu mengoleskan getah itu di dahi kakeknya, luka kakek itu menutup perlahan. "Kakek, kakek tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Lukanya sudah menutup Kyungsoo, kakek baik-baik saja. Hanya kakek rasa, takdir kakek akan berakhir sampai disini."_

_"A-Apa?" kakek itu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, "Kau adalah salah satu dari takdir-nya. Kakek harap kau berhasil di masa depan. Kakek.. sayang.. padamu, Kyungsoo." Perlahan-lahan mata sang kakek tertutup. "HARABOEJI!"_

"KAKEK!" jerit Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saat ia menoleh sang kakek tak berada di sisinya lagi. Ia berlari keluar dari dapur sang kakek, ia memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu halaman belakang. "Dasar tua bangka banyak omong!"

DORR!

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, penglihatannya sudah berjalan lagi dan ini adalah kenyataan. "_HARABOEJIII!_" teriak Kyungsoo, ia berlari menghampiri kakeknya. Kyungsoo merasa matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pening. Ia tidak suka hal ini, ia benci ketika penglihatannya yang buruk menjadi kenyataan dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Semua berjalan tanpa ada perubahan sedikitpun, Kyungsoo menatap iba pada sang kakek. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, lagi-lagi kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. "_H-Haraboeji.. _hiks.. hiks.." ia melepaskan kacamata sang kakek, Kyungsoo mencium dahi kakeknya. Meskipun kakek itu bukanlah kakek kandungnya, meskipun kakeknya baru menemuinya selama tiga bulan saja, tapi kakek itu menorehkan kenangan yang begitu dalam untuknya.

_'Tidak apa Kyungsoo, MAMA akan menyelamatkanmu. Kakekmu akan berada di tempat yang terbaik, tidak apa.. hapus air matamu Kyungsoo. Ini perintah.'_ Kyungsoo menoleh ke segala arah namun tak mendengar siapa yang berbicara. "Hai.. Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menoleh, di belakangnya ada seseorang yang menggunakan topeng sehingga wajahnya tertutupi.

"_N-Nuguseyo?_ HEI LEPASKAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, ia ditarik mundur oleh orang itu. Kyungsoo langsung melirik sang kakek, dan anehnya kakeknya tak berada di tempat yang semula. Kakek Kyungsoo hilang dalam sepersekian detik. "Maaf aku melakukan hal yang sedikit kasar, tapi percayalah kami menggantinya dengan hal yang jauh lebih baik nanti."

Zraasshh!

Setelah itu Kyungsoo linglung, ia tak ingat harus berkata apa lagi. Ia bahkan diam saja ketika ia dimasukkan ke suatu tempat mirip peti namun rasanya sangat nyaman, dan seperti Luhan perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

**. . .**

"LUHAN _GE! _Ayo kita menemui pohon kehidupan itu! Kita harus kesana sesegera mungkin!" Kyungsoo menjerit panik. "Tapi kau masih ingat alamat kakekmu itu?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kita kan punya Kai!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Hei _hyung, _ayo kita keluar, Kris _gege _datang dan ia membawa wanita yang ia yakini... ibunya." Sehun berkata sedikit ragu, mereka pun menyusul ke arah ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa dirinya diawasi, ia menoleh, ternyata empat orang pelatih yang semalam. Kyungsoo lupa kalau mereka menginap.

"M-Miyoung?" seluruh mata menoleh, menatap Siwon yang tergagap. "_What the hell, _apa yang kau lakukan membawa mata-mata penyerang ke markasmu Wu Yi Fan?" protes Changmin. "Tapi dia ibuku, dan tunggu.. Miyoung?" Kris yang masih menggendong Tiffany batal membawa Tiffany ke kamar.

"Kau.. Wu Yi Fan?" Siwon mendadak bertanya dengan suara yang tercekat. "Kau Wu Shi Yuan?" balas Kris. "Ada apa ini Siwon? Siapa Wu Shi Yuan?" tanya Kangin.

**_"Dad? Why are you here?_****"**

**TBC!**

**YEAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
SETELAH BINGUNG MAU BAWA KEMANA FF INI AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN LANJUTANNYA :')**

**Yaampun maaf belum bisa bikin lanjutannya Boss! Sama Hello Baby. Bingung mau gimana, sebagai gantinya aku bikin chapter MAMA Legends ya hehe. Maklum saya di pondok kemarin jadi gabawa laptop, yaudah ini. Insyaallah Boss bakal selesai minggu ini, doain ya^^~**

**Oh iya ini gaada latihan soalnya mau fokus ke masa lalu Kris sama Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata ibunya Kris adalah pasukannya lawannya Kris. Oh iya disini aku bikin Tiffany-Siwon itu orangtuanya Kris, maaf ya kalau ga suka Super Generation. Sebenernya aku juga ga seberapa suka tapi ini tuntutan peran._. aku mau masangin Kibum Siwon tapi kayanya kalau buat ibunya Kris lebih cocok tiffany/jessica kan sama sama orang luar negeri. Cuma kalau Jessica kayanya ga pantes hehehe. Maaf banget._.v **

**Yaudahlah, **

**Last, Review? :D**


End file.
